Little Potion Master
by BeatriceL
Summary: Severus Snape survived the battle of Hogwarts, however he managed to accidently transform himself into a seven year old few months later. To top it all, he is put under the care of Harry Potter. De-aged!Snape/Deaged!Snape (Now BETAED)
1. Part One: Saint and Sinner

**Hello!**

 **Here is another fic. Even if my other stories are still in progress, I can promise quick updates on this story.**

 **The plot is basically an excuse to write de-aged Severus Snape and Harry Potter acting as his guardian.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not make money out of this story.**

 **I hope you will enjoy.**

 **OOO**

"Every saint has a past, and every sinner has a future."  
― Oscar Wilde

 _Chapter One_

Severus Snape was a proud man. He took pride in his potion skills, intelligence and cunning. The man had seen and felt a fair share of suffering and cruelty in his life. The recent situation, however, proved that fate had a very dark humor.

The damned Golden-Boy had managed to bring him out from the edge of life and death. How thrilling- especially that for the first week the less skeptic Order members had to guard his hospital bed- day and night- against revengeful wizards and witches. As a Headmaster, he did his best to prevent children from suffering, but there were those who didn't let go of anguish easily.

As he read the Daily Prophet, Potter had spoken for him and given proof of his innocence. Once again, he had been cleared of all accusations. Fantastic.

The recovery was slow, and as soon as Poppy's excuses to make him stay on her watch became less life threatening, Severus left the public view in the favor of his more personal chambers. For all the comfort the familiar walls gave, the Potions professor had started to work quickly on resupplying the hospital wing, Mediwitch-stores, and the Ministry. For all the hate people had for him, they still bought his potions without a second thought.

Idiots. Severus thought to himself.

He stubbornly ignored the press… and an annoying Molly Weasley who had somehow made it her new mission to drown him with inviting owls to the burrow for a friendly tea. Yes, as if he cared.

Nevertheless, when the stocks in Great Britain were slowly refilled, the Potions Master started to wonder upon his future. He couldn't go back to teaching; he had neither the will nor courage to look at the first years who had been Cruciated under his watch. He followed more or less accurately the Malfoy's trials- and once again- felt frustrated when the damned boy vouched for Narcissa, Draco, and even by extension Lucius. The entire wizarding community was in outrage at first, yet once again the boy proved how much political power his actions had when he invited Narcissa Malfoy officially back to the Black House together with Andromeda Tonks.

For all his sympathy toward Narcissa and his godson, Snape just could not summon himself to visit or even write to them. He felt relieved that his long time colleagues, the closest thing he had to friends today, were spared.

Slowly, the Potions Master had worked on a disguise powerful enough to let him start a new life. He needed a permanent glamour of sorts that wouldn't be identified by the Ministry.

That was where fate was cruel; for during the long white nights of his research, he had stirred his experimental potion anti-clockwise rather than clockwise. The explosion which resulted had currently imprisoned him in his seven-year-old-body.

To top it all, Minerva and Poppy had agreed that this had to be kept a secret; for there was half of the wizarding word that would definitely use his weakened position to let out their grief.

As he sat in the empty hospital wing- with legs too short and emotions too wild- the black haired boy tried to think of a plan for the next five weeks in which the potion should wear off. Snape cursed his young childish body that was threatening to release disgusting fluids out of his eyes due to the uncertainty of the situation.

''Why in the bloody hell do I have to live with Potter? Can I not stay in the castle until the potion wears off? It is not like I am a foolish child!'' Snape tried to argue his point but Minerva would have none of it.

''Severus, be reasonable. You are a child, far younger than those we guest here at school. The Malfoys are being watched too closely by both the Ministry and the public for them to be of any help at the moment. Harry had made plans a long time ago to leave for a remote place on the countryside in order to regenerate after the past years. We are lucky that he offered to take you in.'' The old witch explained in her teacher voice, yet there was compassion in her gaze.

''Lucky? More like a twisted sense of fate! I am not going to live with a stupid teenager who despises me.'' Minerva was about to protest, but the seven year old cut in first with his high but firm voice, ''He might have saved me, but those are his ridiculous Gryffindor tendencies at its fullest. Minerva, I had suffered enough humiliation in my life. Do not put me at his mercy.'' Once again, his irrational young body threatened to let angry and humid tears fall from his dark eyes.

''Severus, Harry is a good person. I am sure you will be perfectly safe with him.'' Snape shook his head in disbelief. It was as if she was deaf to his pleas.

''As sure as you were about me following the Dark Lord.'' The words were out before he could think them through, and he didn't want to see Minerva's expression as she fell silent. ''Fine. You don't care, then leave me alone.'' He snapped at her with his head glued to the pillow on the bed. The little Potions Master didn't give in even when he felt Minerva's gentle touch on his shoulder as she massaged it in comfort.

She spoke softly, ''Severus, for all your memories, you are a child. A child in need of a guardian and a protector when you have so many enemies. You had protected Harry for many years, let him repay that debt. Do you honestly think that he is the kind of person to take revenge, especially on a child?''

Severus wanted to yell at her. Perfect Potter, wasn't it? What was the point of answering when it was clear that Minerva had made up her mind? When the small boy with thin shoulders didn't respond, the Headmistress sighed before continuing, ''How about I promise to floo every other day to check if you are alright?''

Snape was not satisfied with this offer in the slightest. He didn't want to go. End of conversation. It would be horrible- being at the mercy of the Savior of the Wizarding World- in a location that was safe for few individuals but was unknown to anyone else. However, he nodded his agreement.

Minerva's comforting touch vanished as she stood up and returned to her strict voice. ''Now, Harry will arrive in the next half-hour. I had asked the elf's to pack your new and old materials as you had requested. I need to go to my office for a moment. Please Severus, stay in here.''

She seemed to realize that a reply wouldn't come for she immediately left. Once alone, Severus turned away from his pillow, realizing with mortification how childish his position must have been. He hated it! Absolutely loathed his current situation. The child sat up on the bed, and he wondered if he could try and escape from the hospital wing and then out of Hogwarts. He still remembered many spells, therefore he should be able to make it alone for a while; but then the reality hit that Minerva, and even Potter, were capable of tracking him down. He truly needed to plan how he was going to act in the next few weeks, and escaping was probably not the best move possible. If Minerva believed he was prone to be troublesome, then she would be less inclined to listen to his protest when Potter would start to show his true colors; he was just like his father after all… even if he had seen his blasted memories and had saved him.

The seconds dragged on as he listened for anyone to enter. The dark haired boy slid off from the bed and went to stand in front of a mirror in the corner of the room. He slowly examined his young and slightly thin face. His black hair went almost to his neck, but the damned nose he had inherited from his father wasn't as pronounced yet. His features were amazingly softer, and when he tried to glare, to test the intimidation he had used for many years, it looked ridiculous on the childish face.

Snape exhaled in resignation. He had managed to clothe himself before calling for help a few days before and with resignation, he lifted his shirt to reveal the healed yet pronounced scars his father had given him. His back was covered with them, and he pulled the shirt down again with a grim expression as he realized that he needed glamour. If Potter found out, he would mock the breath out of him.

From the corner of the room, Snape didn't notice when two wizards entered the hospital wing until a loud voice boomed around the room, ''Severus Snape! Where are you?'' Minerva's voice called in a strange tone.

He didn't have the time to even answer back when she walked forward and finally noticed him, ''Severus! What are you doing out of bed?''

Snape schooled his expression in the most neutral he could master, ''Standing. I wasn't aware, Minerva, that I was a prisoner on that bed.''

The old witch exhaled in obvious exasperation as continued on, ''The de-ageing has taken a lot of energy out of his body; therefore he should try and not use his magic as well as take physical exercises easy for the next few days.'' Snape boiled with anger when she looked at Potter during that time. He hated when he was treated as a child!

''Of course, Minerva. I'll make sure that he recovers quickly.'' Potter replied in the annoyingly calm tone.

''Alright, I will leave the two of you to chat for a moment while I will go find Poppy.'' Minerva ignored his betrayed expression as she exited the room.

The boy was not sure what to do from that moment; however he decided that making himself look vulnerable was never good with people like Potter. He squared his shoulders and held his head high as he met the eighteen year old's gaze. The green gaze was painfully reminding him of Lily, but he fought off the urge to relent.

To Potter's credit, he didn't laugh immediately at his silly seven-year-old body.

The emerald eyed man seemed to look older then eighteen. It wasn't so much that he looked old than that he looked more mature, with eyes that had seen more then he should have ever seen.

''Professor, how about we take a seat?'' Potter asked in that damned polite and calm tone.

Not wanting to show off his high voice that made him groan, Snape silently took a seat on his bed while Potter helped himself to a bed opposite from him. They sat for some time in the awkward silence until Potter spoke again.

''I know we had never had… the best relationship between us, but today- now- when I know how much you have helped the light to win… I am very thankful for the help you had given me in the past years. I want to put our past difference behind us. I am going to take you to the Potter Manor. It had been abandoned for few decades but my friends and I managed to restore it. '' The older wizard seemed to be waiting for some form of response, maybe even for Snape to apologies for the poor treatment he had given him.

Either way, the boy kept silent, until Potter spoke again in his annoyingly calm voice, ''Do you have any questions?''

The boy bit his lip before he could stop himself and looked away in embarrassment of his childish emotions. Potter was not oblivious to this, and it was clear that Minerva had informed him that he was currently a child with a profound knowledge of the events from the past forty years. His mannerisms were childish again, which he hated, yet his curiosity pushed him to speak.

''Why did you offer to take me in?'' The Little Potions Master asked quietly.

Potter was silent for a moment before answering, ''Because I think you deserve to take some vacation from the wizarding world. Other than few people who know of its location, we will be away from the press and gossip. I realize that you don't like me, and I am not asking you to, but I promise that you are going to be safe with me.''

''But you didn't let me choose if I wanted to go with you or not.'' The dark haired boy argued. ''You don't like me either, and I don't see why you would want me around other than to exhibit-'' Severus stopped himself for he already felt like he spoke too much.

He watched Potter exhale as the young man knelt in front of him to be at his eye level. ''I am not James. And I am not you. As I said, you're safe with me and I am willing to put the past behind us. I guess you'll have to give me a chance, though. If after few days you honestly hate being with me, then I'll look for some alternate arrangement. All I am asking is for you to give it a shot for some time. Alright?''

''Will I be able to use the floo connection or an owl?'' The seven year old asked with a defeated grimace.

''At any time.'' Potter promised.

The little potion master still felt a heavy knot in his stomach, but he knew that logically this was the best offer he could hope for.

OOO

 **This chapter was betaed by** chronos-girl


	2. Accident

"It takes two to make an accident."  
― F. Scott Fitzgerald, _The Great Gatsby_

 _Chapter Two_

After arriving at the Potter Manor, he was given a tour around the estate. The house-elf, Kreacher- who immediately glared and cursed under his breath- took his bags away while Severus was left to marvel on the richly decorated kitchen; it was just a kitchen but it looked like a bloody King's chamber on its own!

Severus quietly walked around as Potter showed and explained what was in each room. The boy had not seen the house from outside, but just by the grand ten bedrooms, hallways, library, music room, office and… so many others to name, including even a grand potions lab with a magnificent storage for potions next to it. The house was exactly what he imagined James bloody Potter to have lived like. The house was a kingdom of its own. It was impressive, but also had the strange warm feeling of home, something that was always lacking at the Malfoy's estate.

Potter finally stopped by one of the guest rooms which, to the seven-year-old's relief, was a floor lower than the older wizard's room. Good, he could keep out of his way then.

Severus tried to school his features as he entered, but he didn't fully succeed as he took in the bright room. There was a sense of cleanliness around which wasn't associated with a hospital. There was a two poster bed with warm long sheets and blankets around. The furniture was of light colored wood. A bathroom was connected directly with real golden sinks.

''If you wish, I can change the colors later to make the room more personal.'' Potter offered and the seven year old swallowed a nasty feeling in his throat before responding.

''No. It's… It is very satisfactory as it is.''

Severus turned around in time to see Potter's smirk on his face. He flushed at his own stupid voice, he shouldn't have gotten impressed by the plain room; it was just a room. He waited for the sarcastic comment to come, yet Potter simply told him to unpack and be ready for dinner in an hour.

Severus unpacked in less than ten minutes, being efficient and organized. He wondered if he could go and discover the famous Potter library- there had to be some rather rare scripts in there- if Miss Granger had not taken everything possible already.

Finally, the Potions Master decided upon testing the bed. He climbed uncertainly on the large sleeping area and made himself comfortable on the soft blankets. Slowly, he watched the sun from the large window as he let himself relax; just a little…

''Hey, uhm, Sna-Severus, it's time to get up.'' The child tried to understand to whom the voice belonged to. He blinked sleepily, enjoying the warm cocoon he had made on the soft bed. The reality of where he was came to him like an explosion. He immediately sat up breathlessly and stared with wide eyes at the young man.

''Come, I'm sure you are hungry.'' Potter urged in a gentle voice. Severus' gaze immediately shifted to the clock on the table across the room. He was over thirty minutes late for dinner! His gaze turned back to Potter uncertainly as he wasn't sure what would happen now.

Potter, as annoying as he was, simply told him to stand up and then guided the boy downstairs to the kitchen. The house elf was once again present and, at the precise moment when Potter looked to the side, the elf sent a death glare at the seven-year-old. A cold feeling went through him, as Severus knew that two times in one day meant some sort of trouble.

''Uhm, I apologize for making you wait,'' Severus said trying to figure out if the elf was angry because his dinner had run cold. Very clearly, Potter hadn't eaten either.

''Don't worry,'' Potter replied without much care. Severus sat across from him and wondered if he would start to speak. The teen obviously had something to say, but it was hidden under a smile as he was offered some roasted chicken.

Severus watched the house elf's eyes narrow in anger at Potter's dismissing tone. The little Potions Master could understand that he did not like his meal being wasted, however, there was something off about the creature.

Severus had to admit that the meal was very good, but he refrained from being the one to break the heavy silence between them. He ate his meal slowly; his seven year old body was reacting wildly to the nice roasted chicken. At his house they were poor; therefore, they had meat about two times a week if his father had not wasted everything. But Severus would rather swallow a spider alive then have to explain that to Potter; therefore, he carefully paced himself to eat slowly.

It was slightly unnerving how Potter kept silent; his gaze was far away as he obviously was thinking about something. Once finished, the wizard, rather than the house elf, took the dishes to the sink.

''Master Potter! Master is not to do Kreacher's work! What will Kreacher do if Master decides he doesn't want Kreacher anymore!'' The elf said scandalized.

''Relax, Kreacher. You made a delicious meal, you should rest too.'' Severus was slightly surprised that Potter maintained his calm. Wizards would usually punish an elf harshly for being disrespectful.

''Master is getting himself in trouble.'' The elf replied distastefully from the side as he stole a few dirty dishes so he could wash it himself. ''Master should socialize with pureblooded wizards. Even the blood traitors are better than the half-blooded filth Master brought to Kreacher's kitchen.'' As he said this, the house-elf turned a distasteful look upon the dark haired boy whose feet didn't even touch the floor.

Of course, let him rub it in Potter; it's not like you aren't a half-blood either. Hypocrite! Severus thought angrily, but he decided not to be baited by such pathetic displays. So he turned around to his glass of pumpkin juice… and this was not due to the humidity in his eyes.

''Kreacher-'' Severus didn't see Potter, but there was a warning in the teen's voice.

The elf seemed slightly subdued by the small warning, but it didn't stop him to continue his speech in a quieter voice, ''Not Keacher's fault that Miss Eileen Prince lost her mind. Married less then mud. May be if she didn't have the half-blooded filth then she would have come back to her rightful family and not be lying cold in a grave.''

Do not lose it. Keep calm. Don't let it hurt you… even if it's kind of true… no! Don't think about it. It's not like I ever expected Potter to be nice to me. It was easy to predict that he would take a more or less direct way to take revenge for the years at school. I just need to excuse myself and hopefully ignore everyone until the potion wears off. Minerva will come constantly- she promised- so he can't do anything really damaging. Severus chanted in his hand. His magic was itching at his fingertips, but he tried to hold the accidental magic in.

The seven years old jumped from the chair and was about to leave when Potter's cold voice made him freeze, ''Kreacher that is enough. I hate giving you orders, but you are not to insult Severus Snape ever again. He has saved my life and he is staying here as a guest, and you will treat him as such. Am I clear?''

''Yes, Master.'' The elf replied immediately, though he was obviously not happy about it.

''Alright, Sna-Severus and I are going to have tea in the sitting room, and I would like you to think on what you had said.'' With that, Potter turned around to use his wand- at least he remembered that he still had one- before warming the tea and taking some chocolate biscuits from the shelf.

So he was making me stay- great, the seven year old thought sarcastically. He felt very tempted to just leave upstairs, but as practically everything was ready for the tea, he knew it would be rude to say no now. Once again, Severus hated Potter for not asking for his opinion.

Severus followed the emerald eyed teen grimly, though his curious young eyes looked around the beautiful hallways until they entered a cozy small room. It obviously was the main sitting room of the house as it had a large fire place that took almost an entire wall. The seven year old took a seat on one of the large and furry sofas.

Severus took the offered cup of tea, but he remained as silent as earlier. Potter once again had the conflicted expression which signified that he was failing at vocalizing his thoughts. Yet, as if proving that Severus had horrible luck, he finally started talking.

''I'm sorry for what Kreacher said. He is extremely, well, pratishly conservative you could say. If he ever tries to give you any trouble then tell me. He has no right to treat you in such a way.''

Severus held his cup more tightly. His adult memories where conflicting with his childish mind. ''It is not worse then what the previous owner of this house did. I can take care of myself.''

Potter didn't miss the double meaning: ''Sna-Seve-Prof-''

''Just call me Snape and I'll call you Potter.'' The seven year old cut in rather frustrated.

''Are you sure?'' The emerald eyed man asked with some concern in his voice, but still, what kind of stupid question was that?

''I wouldn't say it otherwise.'' And I will call you by your first name over my dead body.

''Alright. I was wondering, would you like to brew while you are here?''

Severus paused, weighing the question. ''That would… not be something I'm against.''

Potter gave him a small smile, ''Super. You can give me a list of ingredients that you'd like to use. I don't have anything stocked, really. Just, I have a small request. Could you not brew while I'm not here? I know that you are more than capable, but it would save me a scolding from Hermione for being irresponsible.''

''That's acceptable.'' Uh, my voice sounds ridiculous when it's so high. ''You're going to be absent a lot then.'' Severus asked with a carefully emotionless voice. It didn't make sense that he felt rather uneasy about it. It was not like he couldn't take care of himself alone.

''No, not at all, but there may be few times I'll need to see someone or there would be an emergency. The house is warded heavily, and under the Fidelius charm, so there shouldn't be any problem. Kreacher will be always around if you need anything.'' The boy tried not to roll his eyes at the ridiculous offer, as if he'd want to be anywhere near that old elf. ''If you'd like, you can come with me when I leave. I was planning a trip to Diagon Alley this Monday, would you like to come?''

Now, that was unexpected. ''I don't want anyone else to find out I am currently de-aged.'' He said with an uncertain look.

''I'll put a glamour on us both. If you prefer to stay, then I can get you a catalogue and you can order something from here.'' Potter offered while the boy was getting more and more confused as to why the bloody Boy-Who-Lived-twice was trying to be nice.

''I will think about it.'' Severus replied carefully, still rather on guard. It was only Thursday after all.

Whatever feeble attempt at making conversation the teen had made after, Severus rushed to drink the tea and excuse himself. He still felt ridiculed by being in such a situation, but he was starting to wonder if maybe things were not going to burst horribly in his face.

The next day, Severus was woken up by the hurried sound of footsteps. He stayed in the bed unmoving as he tried to figure out who it was. The person ran back up and down, before going into a room on his floor and then running back down again. Slowly, the child left the comforting warmth of the bed to sneak to the door to get a better access for eavesdropping. Luckily, the expensive door didn't make a sound as he gently made a small space to slide through.

Barefooted, the raven haired boy crept in the hallway to the staircase. He thanked the powers that be that Potter was not a fan of talking portraits. He heard muffled sounds from downstairs, and it sounded like Potter was arguing with someone. Snape crept closer, and just when he was close enough to hear that the other person was a woman, did the floor let out a small noise of protest.

Sooner then he could curse the damned wood, he found himself yanked backwards by a small, but strong grip. He tumbled behind to realize that the bloody elf apparated behind him. Kreacher wore the ugliest expression of frustration and glee as he forcefully yanked the boy back up.

''Well, well. What will Master say when he knows that you eavesdropped on his private conversations? Very naughty, very naughty indeed.'' The elf mocked as he forced the child to follow him as the two went down the stairs.

''Let go of me!'' The little Potions Master demanded. The elf's grip wasn't hard enough to bruise, but his feeble attempts at escaping were futile.

''Kreacher does not take orders from bad-blood.'' The ugly elf replied.

''Merlin, you're a hypocrite! Potter is a half-blood and you serve him!'' Severus argued at the stupid logic.

Suddenly, the elf stopped pulling him. Instead, he pushed the boy against the wall uncomfortably as he leaned forward. Severus was still taller, and he tried to master his entire Slytherin cool to mask his emotions.

''Listen,'' The house elf snarled, ''Kreacher had no choice to begin with, but Kreacher learned that Master was a just, pure and loyal human. Kreacher congratulates Master on this and will serve and protect him, even if Master can be unreasonable. You, on the other hand, are no more than a problem Master took on himself. Kreacher heard all about how cruel you were to my Master and his friends, and Kreacher remembers. Kreacher knows that you were a problem too for Miss Prince. To Miss Lily. And Kreachers knows you will never be more than a problem.'' The elf finished. Funny, how even though not a single direct insulting word was uttered, Severus felt like boiling with rage.

Without even thinking about it, Severus managed to yank his hand away from the elf and proceeded by giving the horrible creature a punch. Destabilized on the stairs, the elf fell to the side until he rolled on the floor.

The firecall, Snape assumed, ended when the elf hit the floor. Potter rushed to the source of the noise and seemed clearly shocked at seeing his de-aged, former professor still in pajamas and the elf making painful sounds on the floor.

Severus watched wide eyed as Potter knelt beside the elf and helped him to stand. The eighteen year old took his wand to fix Kreacher's broken nose before asking if there were more injuries. When that question was over, the ugly elf pointed with a dark glare toward the frozen child as he sneered.

''The boy punched Kreacher in the face after Kreacher discovered the boy eavesdropping on Master.''

In the back of his head, Severus noted that the elf could have been an excellent Slytherin. He had served the Blacks though, so it shouldn't be that surprising. It was the truth, just so conveniently said to put all blame on him.

But Potter probably already believed the elf. Why would he even consider that it was barely less than a lie when the elf was bound by an oath? Deciding that regardless of what he said he was already on the losing side, Severus quickly skipped back upstairs before rushing to his- no, not his bedroom- the guestroom and he shut the door.

The raven haired boy was breathing rapidly by the time he closed the door. He leaned against it, as if trying to keep himself isolated from everything behind that door. His stomach sunk as he heard slow adult steps climbing up and headed straight to his direction.

May be it was good. Potter would throw him out and he could return to Hogwarts or something…

A knock came just above his head and he jumped up; not realizing until now how nervous he was.

OOO

 **This chapter was betaed by** chronos-girl


	3. Acme of skill

"To win one hundred victories in one hundred battles is not the acme of skill. To subdue the enemy without fighting is the acme of skill"  
― Sun Tzu, _The Art of War_

 _Chapter three_

'Snape, can I come in?'' Potter asked from the other side. He didn't sound too mad, but not happy either.

After few seconds, the boy decided that the Savior probably won't forget this fiasco if he simply continued to ignore him. Rather grimly, the seven year old stood away from the door and opened it. He crossed his arms defensively on his chest as he summoned his best glare toward the wizard.

Potter frowned slightly at the stubborn position of the child, but let it go, ''Could you explain what just happened?''

''I don't have to explain myself to you.'' The child snapped back with a defiant look.

Potter sighed, ''Look, I know you have your adult memories to some extent, and this is awkward, but I also know that your mind is much more set as one of a child, probably more then you realize, so please answer the question.''

''I tried to overhear your conversation and punched Kreacher. Are you happy, Potter?'' The child demanded angrily.

Potter raised his eyebrows at that in surprise, and in one swift motion he stepped inside the room and took out his wand to cast a silencing charm on the door.

Taken aback by the sudden intrusion, the boy took few steps backwards as he was unsure of what would happen now. It certainly didn't bode well. His only consolation to not to lose what was left of his bravado was that Minerva promised to come…

"What are you doing?'' Severus demanded in a scandalized tone as the teen turned back to him.

''Waiting. I have a hard time believing that there is nothing more to the story.'' Potter said with a slightly amused expression.

''Why?'' The boy questioned bemused.

''Well, I learned that you are a brilliant liar. I also have had heard Kreacher complain about your coming here to the manor for days now.'' Potter took a step forward while the boy took one backward, obviously not liking the unequal situation.

The emerald eyed teen knelt down to be on his eye level as he spoke more gently now. ''So?''

''Ask your elf if you must. He can't lie to you.'' He replied brusquely.

''Sn-Severus, please listen to me.'' Potter cut off the protest due to the use of his first name with a look. ''I am not going to be unjust. I am not going to put blame on you or anyone else without carefully checking my information; I kind of learned that lesson the hard way…'' His eyes zoned out for a second, however, they refocused immediately. ''But I want you to understand that you can trust me. I consider you now under my protection and I am willing to help you with any issue you come across in the next weeks, but I need your help a bit to succeed in that. So next time when something happens, even if it would be your fault, please don't run away from me. I promise I'll always listen to your side of the story, regardless of the type of situation.''

''And then what?'' The boy demanded angrily after a pregnant pause. ''You'll mock me on it. Make sure that I know that I am at your mercy and then kick me out when you get bored. Yeah, I prefer to leave now.''

Severus had to admit, the teen in front of him looked shocked at such accusations. Potter blinked stupidly, looking rather lost at how to respond. Suddenly, the teen stood up, startling the seven year old by the sudden movement. He turned swiftly toward the door before saying a firm, ''Come''

The raven haired boy followed uncertainly, wondering if he had actually pushed Potter's patience over the edge so soon. Even he had better patience then that…

They marched down the staircase and Severus had to jog a little to keep up with Potter's fast pace as he entered the small room they had used yesterday for tea.

Unconsciously, Severus swallowed hard as he deduced it was the end of this little adventure when Potter took a jar and showed him that it was full of floo powder.

''This fireplace is connected with the Burrow, Hogwarts, Minister's office, and Grimwald Place. At any time of day or night you can enter this room and have a chat with someone or leave if you feel unsafe.''

The boy looked up at Potter with wide dark eyes as the eighteen year old exhaled and put the jar back into place. Potter looked again at his former Professor with tired eyes as he continued, ''I don't know what will convince you, but I am not looking for a way to humiliate you.''

Severus had to swallow again as a lump formed in his throat. ''As you so eloquently noticed, I tend to act less mature sometimes. More than I would wish. What will you do if I make a mistake?''

''We will fix it together. Talk it through and then decide, depending on the situation, how to make up for it. Is that fair?'' Potter asked sounding almost curious to the boy's response.

Severus took his time to try to read the bloody savior, but he was unsure of the results: ''We can try.'' The boy allowed.

For the first time this morning, Potter offered him a smile. ''Good. How about you go and get dressed while I have a stern talk with Kreacher?''

The boy nodded his head mutually as he headed straight to his bedroom. It was only inside the room that he realized that Potter had not made him say what caused him to lash out. The boy was unwillingly thankful for that.

He dressed in nice black pants and a white short sleeved shirt. It was rather warm, and he couldn't cast his usual cooling charms on himself. He gazed in the mirror, regarding his childish features and boyish hair style. He liked his soft features and the undeveloped crooked nose.

Severus entered the kitchen feeling rather curious. He expected Potter to either be still scolding the house elf or be seated in a chair while the little creature fulfilled many chores as punishment. Instead, the elf was nowhere to be found while the teen worked around the food.

''Good morning,'' the Gryffindor greeted as he took an apple out of a wooden basket. He motioned for the boy to take as seat and gave him the fruit basket. ''It'll take around twenty more minutes for me to serve breakfast. Help yourself.'' He himself took a bite of the apple. For some reason, it looked like he was proving that it wasn't poisoned.

Severus preferred a grape, and soon enjoyed the sweet juice that came with the fruit, making him shiver. The only sound was the soft humming of the pan. Potter was making eggs. Also, the seven year old noticed a muggle toaster in the corner… interesting.

''Where is the house elf?'' Severus finally asked after a few good minutes of thought.

''He is not here,'' Potter replied without much emotion, which slightly alerted the boy.

''You kicked him out?''

''Depends how you look at it,'' the teen assured, ''I sent him to work in Grimwald Place for the next three days. Merlin knows that house needs redecorating. And if his behavior doesn't improve when he comes back, he will find himself stuck there for much longer.''

''Oh,'' Severus said before blushing slightly since he knew he must sound like an idiot. ''That's alright then.''

Potter didn't answer, but when Severus caught a glimpse of his face, the teen was smirking.

''What would you like with your sandwich?'' the emerald eyed wizard changed the subject.

The child hesitated before silently chiding himself for his stupid reaction. ''With ham, if it's possible.''

''Sure,'' Potter confirmed. ''Would you like butter, cheese, and tomato as well?''

''Yes, please,'' the boy replied quietly. Severus waited at the table, studying the patterns of wood on his chair. He vaguely wondered if he should offer some help, but the confrontation with the elf this morning got him in a sore mood. He almost felt like voicing his frustrations out loud but managed to hold in the strange reflex. He would not make a baby out of himself.

Potter was obviously not happy that he refused to talk him once again. Could the damned Boy-Who-Lived let him sink in his misery alone? Kreacher was right; he was nothing more than a problem. There wasn't anyone out there who genuinely liked him as a person. People respected his potion making skills and hated his guts. Save for Minerva, maybe Poppy, there was not another person in his adult life that he could turn to.

The emerald eyed teen noticed that the seven year old was rather upset. ''Would you like to talk about this morning?''

The dark eyes travelled to meet the emerald ones with a glare.

Potter exhaled, ''I am not forcing you to, but sometimes it feels better to talk…''

''Not with you,'' Severus replied quietly, but Potter didn't seem to have any trouble to hear him. The boy noticed that the damned eighteen year old was about to patronize him again, and something in him just snapped.

The black eyes flashed as he started to talk, ''I am here for protection. Not to listen to your idiotic advice. Not to bond with you. And certainly not to give you the amusement of tricking me into gathering tons of blackmail that you could use on me once I'm back to my original age!''

''Severus…'' There was a warning in Potter's voice, but Severus decided to ignore it.

''And if you thought that I will fall to trust you that easily, then you really are an imbecile! Merlin, for all the power you have, Master of Death, how many people have died on your watch?''

''Snape, that's enough-''

''No! Listen, Potter! You make decisions on a whim! You rush into battles! You don't even realize how often you are tricked by the enemy! And above all, you expect everyone to feel sorry for you because you're stupid and immature. I am not like you. I am not looking for pity. I didn't even want to be saved at the Shrieking Shack. But how could our 'Oh Great Hero' ever consider, for once, not do as he wishes! So just stop!''

Silence fell over the two. Severus glared stubbornly at Potter, while the eighteen year old looked slightly pissed off. The young man crossed his arms and closed his eyes, and as the exhalation of the moment passed, Severus slowly realized that he had been yelling and insulting Potter for the past few minutes. The seven year old watched as the teenager in front of him looked rather concentrated on reigning in his own temper. He held his wand in his hand, and Severus had a very unpleasant feeling in his stomach when Potter finally opened his angry emerald eyes.

''Have you finished eating?'' The little Potions Master's body shivered at the coldness in his voice.

Severus found himself swallowing before he could reply, ''Yes.''

''Do you have anything more that you wish to say?''

''No.''

''Then go upstairs.'' Potter continued in the same tone.

Faster than he intended, Severus left the kitchen and jogged back upstairs to his room. He didn't care that Potter got angry. So what? What he said may be brutal truth, but it was still the truth. Besides, he had been prying where his Gryffindor nose wasn't welcome, and he got what he deserved.

In the back of his mind, traitorous thoughts started to question the necessity of his speech, and more importantly the undesirable consequence this could bring. But he would not apologize! Not even in the wildest of dreams. He had the right to dislike Potter, and if the wizard had a problem with that then it was his problem… right?

Two hours passed very slowly and the seven year old wondered how things will look for the rest of the day. Will he have lunch? At his home, his mom always made sure he had something to eat… but here it was apparently Potter who set the rules, and so far the boy was an enigma when it came to a house life.

Finally, Severus had enough of hugging his legs on the bed and swimming both in boredom and uncertainty. The massive library he saw the other day was on the floor above, so why couldn't he go and explore it? He opened the door gently, and crept around the stairs before making sure Potter wasn't nearby. He climbed the stairs to the floor where Potter lived. There were five master bedrooms on this floor, together with bathrooms and the main library.

The doors creaked a bit, however, Severus forgot about it as soon as he saw the thousands of books in the high room. The library could be compared with the one at Hogwarts. Green, gold and dark brown dominated the interior creating a very cozy atmosphere in the huge chambers. The ceiling was so high that Severus was sure it had to also take part of the last floor above. Potter said there was nothing more than an old unused attic up there, but when was the brat ever truthful?

The little Potions Master approached the sitting area where some parchments were neatly organized in a pile. He recognized immediately Miss Granger's hand writing, and he silently congratulated himself for his instincts. Even if she took some books out, there were literally tons of other unique material for the boy to discover.

Curiously, Snape approached the shelves and quickly noticed that the books were first arranged by topic and then alphabetically by the author's last name. Soon enough, he found around twenty books he wished to read as soon as possible, but there was one particular text which he was currently examining in his hands.

It was a biographical novel on the Prince family; his mother's family. He gently turned to the index and found detailed biographies of around twenty of his most recent ancestors. He skipped to his grand-parents, looking for something worth finding.

As he knew already, they were both dead by the time he was a child. This grandmother died in childbirth with a still born. His grandfather had been a proud and influential pureblood who made an impression of being deeply proud by his money and dark arts the family was known for.

He learned a rather curious fact. His mother had been promised to fifteen year older Abraxas Malfoy. How ironic, considering that he was the godfather of Draco Malfoy. Eileen had been disinherited and stripped of her titled of Lady Prince, and as the author of the passage put, she seemed to have chosen to marry a muggle in order to spite her father further. Other than the text, Severus had no idea what type of person his grandfather was but by seeing how desperate his mother had been to escape the entire wizard world to escape him, then there probably was nothing good to find.

The child closed the book, but didn't put it aside. Instead, he hugged the text tightly on the sofa. His eyes were sad as he day-dreamed of the possibility of his grandmother being alive and helping both his mother and him escape from Tobias, or even that his grandfather would have been a different person altogether…

''Hello.''

Severus jumped up, startled, as he looked toward the doorway for the source of the voice.

Potter was looking at him with a mixed expression, and the boy saw concern on the teen's face. Only then did he realize that he had unshed tears in his eyes, and quickly averted his gaze to hide his dishonor.

''It's past noon, I was wondering if you'd like to come for lunch?'' The emerald eyed wizard questioned while approaching the boy.

Severus shook his head, ''No, I am not hungry.''

''How about tea then?''

The little Potions Master bit on his lip before replying carefully, ''I would prefer to stay here and read.'' Unconsciously, his grip on the book tightened as if he were protecting the valuable script.

Potter cocked his head to the side, ''You know, if you wish to borrow a book or two to read around the house you can do that.''

The child looked hopefully at him, still keeping a steady grip on the biographies. ''Thank you.''

''No problem. Did you reconsider lunch? There is beef with mashed potatoes and a cucumber salad. We even have a pie for desert. So?'' Potter continued to persuade.

Severus argued to himself that he was agreeing simply because Potter had been nice about the book. ''Maybe I can join.''

Potter sent him a smile and the two walked downstairs. The seven year old quickly put the book in his room under the pillows. It was… childish, but he wanted it safe. The food, as usual, was delicious. They didn't eat in the kitchen though, but at the massive dining table. Severus felt both relieved at the change in atmosphere but also intimidated slightly by how large everything was to him.

Severus watched Potter from his seat; the young man seemed relax and rather thoughtful. The seven year old decided to concentrate on his meal until a voice brought him out of his musings.

"Look, I can understand that it doesn't seem like my place to know what had upset you earlier but… I guess I was just trying to help. I'm sorry for being too pushy with the issue.''

Severus swallowed at the apology. It meant he had to make one too. ''I apologize for overreacting. What I said was uncalled for.''

Potter send him an honest smile, ''You're forgiven.''

''Uhm, thank you?'' The words sounded like a question, but the little Potions Master was a bit embarrassed about the entire situation. It didn't help that a warm feeling enveloped him after learning of Potter's forgiveness. It was irrational.

''So, have you made up your mind about Monday?'' The young man changed the subject.

''Not yet.'' Truth be told, he completely forgot about the offer to go to Diagon Alley. ''I haven't decided what ingredients would be useful.'' And I have to visit my vaults without you to check how much I can afford, Severus said to himself

''There's no rush, though other from the ingredients, I was thinking we could stop by a clothes shop, a book store, and I wouldn't be able to pass an opportunity to prank George and Ron when we'll be so close.''

A small smile came upon his childish face at the image, but the boy tried to fight it off. Besides, Severus thought to sort out his mood. He'd love to buy books and even a few clothes, but he truly couldn't afford to spend money needlessly- not when he wanted to disappear from Britain as soon as he could get back to his normal age.

Therefore, the seven year old just nodded to signify that he had heard the other wizard.

In order to change the subject, Severus asked his own question, ''What are your plans for the future?''

Potter looked a bit taken aback by the question, but answered honestly, ''I signed up for Auror training. It starts in November, and how much I will score on my entrance exam will depend on how long it will take for me to complete the formation. Other than that, Hermione and Ginny are back at Hogwarts, and Ron decided to work with George for now… until… well… things get a bit easier.'' Potter trailed off. The seven year old remembered then that one of the twins, Fred, had perished at the Battle of Hogwarts. Suddenly, the little Potions professor felt guilty for ignoring Molly's invitations. He could at least say he simply wasn't interested.

The emerald eyed wizard continued after a pause, ''I should probably mention that I spend a bit of time at Andromeda Tonk's house. I usually take care of Teddy on the weekends so she can have a bit of rest, and I often go to her during the evenings to see how they are doing.''

Severus raised his eyes in surprise to look at the young man. ''Lupin's son is coming tomorrow then?''

''No, I took Teddy for most of the week before you came, so this weekend he will stay at her house. But from next week things should go back to normal.''

Severus wondered if this change in plan had anything to do with his arrival, but decided against asking. The seven year old voiced a different question instead, ''Are you his guardian?''

''Yes, Remus and Tonks made me the godfather… but I feel a bit too young to take full care of a six month old baby. Andromeda became the other legal guardian, and we'll see how things will go from there.'' Potter seemed to curiously study the boy in front of him as he explained himself. The little Potions Master didn't know what his expression looked like, but it seemed to confuse the young man.

Is he my legal guardian for now too? Severus wondered silently as he chewed on the beef. Irrationally, the thought wasn't as unpleasant as it was yesterday. So far, Potter had been rather nice to him, which was unexpected.

OOO

 **This chapter was betaed by** chronos-girl


	4. Love truth, but pardon error

"Love truth, but pardon error."  
― Voltaire

 _Chapter Four_

The next two days passed quickly. Severus spent most of the day at the library while Potter did Merlin only knew what. The seven year old was buried in books passed his neck, and if the emerald eyed wizard didn't make it a habit of coming to get him for meals, Severus was sure he would had missed every single lunch so far.

The little Potions Master was disappointed in Minerva's actions. Sure, she came Friday evening to see how he had settled, but took no time to actually talk to him. It must be the childish mind which automatically assumed strange expectations. She was his friend as an adult, but it was clear that having a child on her hands was not her forte.

Nevertheless, here he was, on a Sunday evening, having an argument with Potter about the following day.

''I don't want to go.''

''Com'on Severus. I can't leave you here alone. Hermione would hex my ears off for it.'' The young man replied with crossed arms.

''You said I could choose, or was that a lie?'' The boy sneered, trying to make the best impression of his adult glare.

Potter sighed tiredly, ''You do understand that you'll have to stay with Kreacher? I did not realize how much tension there would be between the two of you when I said this.''

''So what? Make the house elf go away for one more day.'' Severus argued, and surely didn't whine.

The emerald eyes turned serious. ''No, that's not fair on Kreacher. And I am not leaving you alone at the manor. So you have two choices: You'll come with me under the glamour or you'll stay here with Kreacher.''

''I could go to Hogwarts. I'll help Poppy with potions.'' The seven year old tried one last time.

Potter seemed a bit frustrated by this point. ''Do you or do you not want other people to discover that you are a child? Only Hermione, Minerva, Madame Pomphrey and the Minister know of your situation. If a kid goes running around Hogwarts suddenly, people are going to figure out what happened.''

''But-''

''No. Choose or give me one good reason why you can't come with me tomorrow.'' Potter said firmly.

Because I do not have enough money to spend on a whim! Severus glared at the young man in front of him. He finally looked down, contemplating the situation, before looking back up, determined.

''I'll stay with the house elf.''

Potter's eyebrows rose in surprise and confusion at the response. ''Severus-''

''No! You said I can choose. This is my choice. I don't have to explain myself to you, Potter.'' The child cut in coldly.

The emerald eyes held mixed emotion, while the boy clenched his fists and stared stubbornly at the young man. The gaze was unnerving.

The Boy-Who-Lived-Twice sighed; he seemed to do that a lot in the past few days. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly before fixing the child in front with an exasperated look. Severus raised his chin high up, ready for another round.

''I am not going to make you go or fight with you on this issue anymore.'' Potter announced with a flat voice before he continued sounding slightly more concerned, ''You don't have to explain yourself to me, however, you are going to be in this house for over a month and I don't expect you to be buried all the time in books or in the potions lab. You're seven, Severus Snape, and whether you like it or not, a seven year old has the right to explore, play, and talk with other human beings.''

''That's debatable.'' Severus snapped back.

''Says who?'' Potter challenged, his eyes flashing. ''Your drunk father I saw in your memories?''

The raven haired boy took a step back in surprise. He had not realized… he should have known… he didn't think… the bloody tears…

One constant thought passed in his mind: Potter knows. Potter knows. Potter knows.

Without further ado, Severus turned on his heel and ran away from the room. He headed straight for the room he traitorously started to refer to as his own in his mind. Behind him, he heard a sequence of steps. Potter was obviously following him, and that only gave the child more initiative to speed up. As soon as he reached the door he stepped in and shut it behind himself. He used his own weight- which honestly wasn't much- to keep the door in place.

''Severus-'' a voice came from the other side of the door.

''Go away!'' the seven year old yelled, while angry tears fell down his face.

''Look, I'm sorry-''

''I don't care! Just leave me alone!''

''Let me in.'' Potter's voice sounded calmer now, and Severus held in a sob.

''No.'' he managed to say evenly.

There was a silent pause between the two, and Severus almost thought that the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice left, but he wasn't that lucky.

''Why not?''

The seven year old needed some time to calm down before he even attempted to answer the question. He found himself unable to do it though. How could he even start to voice something so complicated? He had never been good with emotions, and his were now eating him up.

He thought Potter must have left, but it seemed that the young man was simply waiting for him to calm down a bit. Potter voice was quiet, but the seven year old heard every single word, ''You have seen some of my memories during our Occlumency lessons; my own childhood was far from happy. I am trying and, as we see, failing, to give you a better experience. Look; I guess I'm trying to do things I would have wanted if the situation were reversed.''

Severus listened- slightly shocked- to the confession. Could Perfect-Potter know what it was like? When someone who is supposed to love you, care and protect you, hurt you instead? And hurt the mother you loved? No. No matter how harsh this sounded, Potter didn't know and didn't remember what it was like to have a family.

The Boy-Who-Lived fought the Dark Lord, Death Eaters, corrupted ministers, and other dark wizards, but he had no idea what it was like to fight someone you love, but try your hardest to hate. From what he had seen, Potter was an orphan in every sense of the word. His family had never let him consider them truly family, but simply unwilling blood-relations.

Slowly, almost unconsciously, the child removed himself from the door and opened it carefully. Potter was leaning on the other side of the hallway, and his emerald gaze rested on his little charge.

Severus swallowed again and crossed his arms. He tried to school his emotions, but his traitorous young body prevented him to be fully in control. He didn't meet the heavy gaze as he voiced quietly, ''I don't have spare money to shop.''

He wasn't sure why he said it. Maybe it was a test of sorts to see how Potter reacted? The seven year old realized with a grimace that Potter's little speech increased his almost inexistent sympathy toward the 'chosen one'. His traitorous young mind wanted to trust someone, to feel safe, and to simply have one person he knew would stand by his side. His mother, then Lily and then Dumbledore had been those people before. But now he had no one, and it was all thanks to himself.

The emerald eyed wizard snorted at the revelation, but it wasn't a happy laugh. He bent down to the little Potions Master's eye level before saying, ''Well, since I am technically your guardian for now, I think it's my responsibility to provide for your wellbeing, including any material things that you need or should get.''

''According to who?'' Severus mimicked from the earlier part of the conversation.

''According to what I observed at the Weasley's and what other students told me about family life.'' Potter replied honestly.

The seven year old grimaced, ''Don't ever allude to us as family.''

''I know, it's weird.'' Potter smiled at him slightly, ''But to be honest, I thought it would be a bit more awkward. You probably won't realize until you are re-aged how childlike you act. But that's good, it's a bit of a bonding experience, I guess.''

Severus wasn't sure how to take that, ''You guess a lot, Potter. Are you sure you know anything?''

''Positive, sir.'' The eighteen year old smirk at him good-naturally.

Severus bit back a yawn. He glanced at Potter's watch on his wrist, and saw that it was already eleven in the evening. As an adult, it wouldn't be a problem, but his young body craved for the comfortable bed behind him. He glanced at Potter uncertainly.

''If you will wish to change your mind about the trip, you are still welcome to come with me.'' The raven haired man assured him.

The seven year old nodded, but pride not to change his decisions so quickly held him back. ''May I go to sleep now? I'll tell you in the morning, alright?''

''No problem. Goodnight then.''

Severus closed the door behind himself, and took one of the fastest baths in his life. Feeling drained, the boy crumpled into sleep as soon as he got on the bed.

It wasn't a good kind of sleep though, as barely an hour later he woke up being covered in sweat. His nightmare left him a shaking mess for which he cursed at himself. He dreamed of Tobias Snape. The man was alive and as drunk as ever. Potter stood to the side unmoving, while Severus did his best at trying to run for cover from his enraged father. He looked back where Potter had been a moment ago, wishing to ask for help, but instead of the familiar eighteen year old, there was now empty space. Terrified, the seven year old heard his father's frustrated yell before waking up.

Now the child tried to calm down, but the feeling of abandonment didn't leave. His thoughts traveled to the past few days and all the tantrums he threw. He miserably wondered if at some point Potter would decide he wasn't worth the trouble and decide to send him away. Funny how five days ago he wished to never be in this place, and currently he felt like a waterfall of tears could come out of his stupid eyes at the possibility of being asked to leave.

Feeling thirsty, Severus opened the door to the corridor and walked through the dark house barefoot. He was cold, scared, and miserable. The manor was silent, and with dread Severus realized that Potter was probably already asleep. He wouldn't make a nuisance out of himself though by waking him up.

Severus shakenly went to the kitchen to get some juice. But as soon as he was done with the glass, a horrible familiar voice echoed behind him.

''Well, well. Stealing a midnight snack are you?'' The elf sneered behind him.

The boy turned around, knocking off the juice which spill on the floor. ''What are you doing here?''

''Kreacher was sent away until Monday and Monday it is. Kreacher wants to make sure the manor was still standing.'' The elf replied grumpily, already starting to clean the mess made on the floor.

Severus watched the creature with distrustful eyes, ''And?''

The elf gave the boy a too innocent expression. ''Kreacher is an old elf and does not wish for trouble for himself. Kreacher decided that a young boy as you is capable enough to be trouble without Kreacher's help. So Kreacher will wait and see.''

The child narrowed his eyes at the house elf. ''Interesting. I don't believe a word you say, but still, it's rather Slytherin of you.''

''Will Severus Snape go back to bed or should Kreacher wake up Master Potter?'' The elf sneered back.

''Thank you for your concern.'' Severus spat back.

''Oh, Kreacher has none for you.'' The elf replied easily. ''Sweet dreams, Severus Snape.'' There was amusement in the old silky voice.

That made the little Potions Master turn back to face the elf. ''What do you know of my dreams?''

''That you scream a lot, for starters. Kreacher will have to inform Master Potter of this in the morning.''

''No, don't.'' Severus replied immediately.

The elf glared at him. ''Kreacher does not take orders from you.''

''Then let it not be an order. How about I tell Potter that you changed and don't bother me anymore? Your master would be happy with you once again and in exchange you won't tell Potter about my nightmares.''

The elf smirked at him. ''Kreacher am not sure…''

''Then what do you want?'' Severus demanded angrily.

''That no matter if Kreacher will or will not be… nice to you… that you will tell Master nothing bad on Kreacher.'' The elf silky voice taunted.

He should have expected this; he really should. Was keeping the nightmares a secret such a big deal? It would be embarrassing as hell if the elf started to account how he wept in his sleep, but…

''That's not good enough for me.'' The seven year old announced, feeling slightly more confident as he assumed Potter would not be pleased if he learned that his elf is as prejudice as he was before.

The house elf made an ugly face at him, ''What is the problem?''

''If I am not going to tell Potter about you, then you can't tell him anything bad about me.'' The seven year old tried to summon his most intimidating face.

After all, two could play that game.

The elf look thoughtful, and his black gaze penetrated that of the boy's.

''Kreacher agrees.'' The silky voice announced.

Severus gave a curt nod, before silently exiting the kitchen.

The next day Severus grumpily waited for Potter to put all the necessary charms on both of them. He was a bit fed up by the end of all those preparations, especially as Kreacher kept sending him calculating looks. Regardless, Snape vowed to himself to go through the trip as swiftly as possible, and from this evening he would be able to finally spend some time in the lab.

It was embarrassing when Potter asked him to hold his hand, as they were passing as brothers. They were supposed to be two lowly known half-bloods who had left Great Britain when the news of the Dark Lord arrived.

Pathetic.

Severus Johnson. It simply sounded ridiculous.

OOO

 **This chapter was betaed by** chronos-girl


	5. Because

"Because of the self-confidence with which he had spoken, no one could tell whether what he said was very clever or very stupid."  
― Leo Tolstoy

 _Chapter Five_

The boy kept silent, to which Potter often sent him questioning looks. They had made their way through Diagon Alley without a fuss. First they had stopped by the Apothecary to gather the ingredients Severus had requested a few days ago. The seven year old watched, a bit excitedly, as the shop keeper packed all of the products. Without even thinking much about it, Severus wandered off to the side of the shop and away from Potter who was politely keeping up the conversation with the fat and old owner.

The raven haired child walked to the side fascinated by what he assumed to be pixie dust. Those items were very hard to come by, especially as the boy read the label stating that this particular one was originated from Kazakhstan. He had not even thought that such a rare item could be found in London.

Severus gently picked up the bottle to examine it closely. He shook the jar and in doing this, noticed that something flickered inside. He narrowed his eyes to see better and shook the jar again. This time, he was sure he saw something flicker, and he almost dropped the jar in shock as he realized that real Kazakhstan Pixies were trapped inside.

From across the room, the shop owner finally noticed what the little boy was holding. His face went from business like to purple in a matter of seconds. ''YOU! Put that back immediately, BOY!''

Startled, Severus jumped up, the jar full of Pixie's almost falling from his hands, but he managed to catch it at the last moment. The problem, however, was that in his sudden movement he had managed to knock over five other jars. Years as a Potions Master and Professor full of incompetent students very quickly told him that the situation was bad as the jars were about the crash on each other and mix.

He turned away from the explosion, covered his head and closed his eyes awaiting to be hit by the resulting mixture. Instead, however, the crash never came. He turned around to see that Potter managed to freeze all the jars before they hit the floor and then gently placed them on the floor.

Severus's short lived relief vanished as soon as the fat man marched to him with a furious expression. ''You vandal! Do you have any idea how much these products cost? Imbeciles like you should be put in Azkaban for your stupidity!''

The seven year old back away against the wall as the man roared at him. If he was a bit stronger, he was sure he would have crushed the jar of Pixie dust in his hands. The man raised his hand, to tear the jar from his hands, but out of reflex Severus braced himself for an impact.

A physical contact didn't come from the fat man, but someone pulled him to the side, and before he had time to understand what was going on, Severus found himself pressed against Potter's robes as the teenager kept one hand wrapped around his frozen shoulders while he glared at the shop owner.

''That is enough! Here'' Potter took the jar out of Severus's frozen hands and gave it to the man.

The fat bulk glared at both of them. ''The boy should be punished for his carelessness.''

''I'll be the judge of that.'' Potter snapped back at the man angrily. ''Approach him again and I can assure you that you will find yourself in a cell very soon for a very long time.''

There was a seriousness and severity in Potter's voice that the child had no idea he even possessed. He unconsciously leaned in more into the eighteen year old as the conversation progressed.

''Ha! Words! And who the hell are you to threaten me?'' The man demanded.

Rather than respond to his question, without even uttering a word- which was very impressive- Potter lifted every single jar in the shop into the air while the shop keeper paled visibly. Severus watched wide eye as the jars vibrated in the air for a minute, before going back to their original places.

Potter finally spoke in a cold tone, ''The money is on the table. Have a good day.''

The eighteen year old shrank the ingredients and placed them in his pocket before exiting the shop. Severus was glued to Potter the entire time and he didn't even protest as the older wizard guided him hurriedly to another road before the two finally stopped in a deserted passage. He released the grip he had on the child before facing him.

Severus immediately looked down, ashamed at the entire situation and also rather wary of what Potter might do now. If those jars had shattered, it would have cost the emerald eyed wizard lots of money. The entire stress of the situation finally started to kick in, and the seven year old felt a humid liquid enter his eyes which he refused to allow to fall.

''Severus, are you alright?'' Potter asked, sounding honestly concerned.

For some strange reason, this made the boy feel even worse and he couldn't control the tear that ran down on his cheek. To make the situation worse, Potter gently put a finger under his chin and made the seven year old lift his face.

Despite being in a straight position, Severus kept his eyes down and he took the silence that followed for a bad omen. His tears ran soundlessly while he closed his eyes to prevent seeing Potter's frustrated or mocking expression for crying for such a petty thing as having been yelled at. He took in a shattered breath as he braced himself for more yelling and insults.

Severus opened his eyes in surprise when he felt the Potter warm robes around himself as he was pressed closely but gently toward his chest. For a wild second, he was utterly confused to what was going on, until he realized that the emerald eyed wizard was actually giving him a hug.

It should have been disgusting, however, the little Potions Master didn't want this warm feeling to end. Deciding that he should have already died of embarrassment before, Severus put his head in the crook of Ha-Potter's neck, sniffing the expensive cologne on his skin.

Potter rubbed circles on his back as he spoke gently, ''Shhh. It's alright. It's over. Shhh.'' The teenager shushed him quietly for a while until he decided that he had the boy's attention, ''That man overreacted and had no right to insult you the way he did. You're a brilliant wizard and the bravest person I have ever known. Don't let anyone make you think otherwise.''

It was completely irrational, but the boy actually felt disappointed that the tight and comfortable embrace was surely about to end. It had been years since someone gave him this kind of physical affection, and he had not realized until this moment how much he yearned for more. He knew better then to expect more; he was probably lucky that Potter reacted at all the way he did. A new set of tears leaked out of his eyes as he realized that he truly wished someone would care about him, not just decide that he was their responsibility.

Potter misinterpreted the shaking of his shoulders, ''You're not in trouble, Severus. I should have paid more attention to you. Can we agree though, that you'll stay within my arm-length from now on?''

The child could only nod into his chest, trying to make himself reign in his emotions and pull away. Potter must surely be uncomfortable in such a position…

Suddenly, he felt two strong arms slide down from hugging him to creating a platform for him to put most of his weight on. At the same time Potter stood up, and the child found himself being carried by the eighteen year old like a toddler. Truth was, he was neither tall nor big for his age. He could probably pass as a six or even five year old, but that was out of question as he griped Har-Potter's neck tightly to steady himself.

''Shhh. Take your time to calm down.'' Potter continued to speak gently in his ear as he slowly made his way through the streets. ''I think I know the perfect place that will cheer you up. What do you say about some ice-cream? Hm?''

Severus rubbed his eyes to try to clear away the moisture that was inside. He tried to slow down his breathing gradually, and focus on the beating of his own heart to clear out his head.

When Potter finally released him on the ground he was much calmer, although also embarrassed about the entire situation. The emerald eyed wizard didn't say a word about it other than send him an encouraging smile and guide the boy toward an empty table.

The Little Potions Master sat down on the wooden chair in the cozy little restaurant. Potter took the menu from the waitress before focusing his attention on the boy in front of him, ''You can choose anything you'd like.''

Severus read the little booklet, his mouth watering a bit at the variety of desserts. He remembered Potter mentioning ice-cream earlier though, so despite his wish to take the chocolate tart, the boy changed to page toward colder desserts.

He finally settled on chocolate ice-cream, but when Potter first ordered and took the exact same thing, Severus quickly changed the taste so it wouldn't look like he was copying him. Once the waitress left, an awkward silence settled between the two.

Surprisingly, the seven year old found himself to be the one to break it this time: ''Thank you… Potter, for this and for your help…'' The child trailed off, a bit uncomfortable, ''… and I'm sorry for what happened earlier…'' His ears were red and he himself wasn't sure if he was referring to the Apothecary or clinging to the eighteen year old like a leech.

'' Don't be,'' Potter replied immediately surprising the seven year old a bit, ''I'm sorry you had to go through such an unpleasant experience. The man had no right to explode the way he did.''

''But I knocked the jars-'' Severus argued, not sure how he felt yet about Potter dismissing the hug.

''No. It would have been different if you did that on purpose to spite someone, but this was an accident, and you are seven years old. You're completely entitled to have those type of accidents. Even if you destroyed every single jar in that shop, I was the one to whom the owner should put have complained to, not a defenseless child. Don't you know the saying 'You learn though your mistakes?'''

''I do,'' Severus replied carefully.

''Well, I believe there's a lot of truth in that.''

Their ice-cream arrived, and Severus must not have made the best of efforts to hide his longing for the chocolate ice-cream because after they had barely started, Potter offered to switch the flavors between them, and honestly didn't give the seven year old much choice in it either.

To Severus' pleasant surprise, Har-Potter had taken both of them clothes shopping, and literally bought him an entire new wardrobe. The clothes were nice and soft, for which the seven year old was very grateful for, even if he insisted before that it was too much. To top it all, Potter took him to the most humiliating place on earth.

OOO

 **This chapter was betaed by** chronos-girl


	6. Loyal to the nightmare

"... it was written I should be loyal to the nightmare of my choice."  
― Joseph Conrad, _Heart of Darkness_

 _Chapter Six_

''I don't need toys.'' the seven year old sneered quietly as they walked through the store.

''Think of it this way. If we buy toys, you don't have to use them; but if we don't buy toys, then you can't use them even if you wanted to.'' He gave the child a pointed look and Severus sent him an annoyed glare in return. ''Choose at least three.''

''I don't want any.'' the seven year old continued stubbornly.

''Well, if you take no toys, then you can't get any books either.''

The child looked up finally and seemed rather scandalized. ''That's not fair!''

''Never said it was,'' Potter smirked at him with amusement and messed up his hair with affection to which the little wizard protested.

Severus looked around the shop with a sour expression. Immature children were running through the narrow passages, gazing around in fascination at the simplistic charms which fueled most of the toys. He didn't know what Potter was thinking when he brought him here.

The seven year old sneered at the loud children. He glanced around to find three small things that would satisfy Potter and get out of here to get his desired books. The Light-versus-Dark Wizard figures that imitated to shoot Expelliarmus were ridiculous, and the price was past their worth. There was an entire section of toys dedicated to Harry Bloody Potter and the golden trio. Both of them quickly moved away from it. He didn't realize when his legs carried him to the simpler, or rather muggle toy section. There were soft mascots that had a warming or cooling charm added to them at most. His interest caught a dark brown teddy-bear with a green scarf and black eyes. The stuffed animal was simple, and had soft fur.

Only when some other children entered this particular area, did the seven year old realize that he was taking his time to examine the toy. He put it back roughly, unhappy with himself for acting so childish. He did not have a stuff animal growing up the first time around and he survived; he didn't need it now either.

He watched few kids, siblings most likely, as they went from one toy to another with deeply fascinated expressions. As he silently followed them around, he noticed an old fashion miniature British car that was externally controlled. It was on sale too as there were little left on the shelf, so the raven haired boy grabbed a packet. He occasionally check where Potter- the transfigured version- stood; the eighteen year old was engaged in a polite conversation with a woman, though he seemed to glace toward his little charge every five seconds.

He noticed a children's Potions kit in a corner, and most likely would have loved it if he was actually seven years old, but he had an entire lab now, so he moved away. He found a magically illuminated lamp that shined and danced as a wizard wished, and took it too because it may help with the nightmares. He circled around and around the shop. Potter was following behind with that noisy woman. Severus was getting the feeling that Potter was starting to be too patient with too many people at the same time. He waited for him to take something else, and every time he choose a new item the older wizard gave him an approving nod.

Rushing it all, he finally settled for a cheap collection of magical creatures. It was a precisely pointless thing, but he remembered himself as a child letting himself imagine that a dinosaur toy was a dragon-knight and so on…

Potter looked positively relieved when he finally found the third item, as the noisy woman turned out to be rather slutty.

Once at the cashier, Severus was startled when the dark brown teddy-bear suddenly materialized in front of him.

''How did that get here?''

''What?'' Potter asked and looked confused.

''The bear!'' The child pointed at the stuffed animal.

''Oh,'' Potter seemed to examine the toy for a minute, but the seven year old didn't miss the annoyingly knowledgeable look. And he knew instantly how it got here.

Potter had the nerve to reply, ''Magic.''

He didn't complain though, and he noticed that the 'adult' wizard picked up few paint boxes and exploding cold-fire.

It wasn't long before they entered the Weasley's joke shop, and all the clients that entered were covered in daisy flower images made out of the purple paint, while cold fire encircled the property. Severus laughed a bit when the cold-fire started to transform into multiple snowmen, while the two red haired wizards where fanatically trying to escape snow balls with flowers drawn on their clothes.

The days passed slowly. The two wizards got into a comfortable routine. The toys ended up… being used. Severus had to admit that his stay was not so bad. Potter made a point that the two of them dinned together at the three main meals… and the afternoon tea… however, the emerald eyed wizard didn't refuse a small snack if the child ask for one- though that didn't happen often. The seven year old spent the mornings in his Potions lab, brewing various potions and secretly producing bottles of dreamless sleep. After lunch, he was usually joined by Potter in the library or the seven year old grabbed a book and cuddled on a sofa next to the fire place in the small sitting room while the eighteen year old wizard revised some papers on the tea table. They usually did this in silence, but it was a peaceful kind of pause. After tea, Severus found himself experimenting with the toys.

Most of the days Potter took him out for a walk for an hour or two around the forest- which was still his property. The older wizard had taken out his broom and played with it a few times, while Severus pretended to occupy himself with a book while he watched the older wizard. Sometimes, but rarely, he wondered what it would feel like to be up there with Potter, and experience the feel of the broom while he performed back flips and so on. But he never asked.

After finding the seven year old asleep one evening in the potions lab, and then another up in the library, Potter insisted that he be in his room ready for bed by nine p.m. or earlier. At nine, the emerald eyed wizard would come up to check on him, and depending on the day, he would either wish the boy a goodnight, or turn the light off for him since he was already in slumber.

The stupid teddy bear Potter bought for him was mostly hidden under his pillow, but if he fell asleep too soon, he would strangely find it in his arms; he must have cuddled to it unconsciously during the night.

As expected, Severus had not received any more hugs from the eighteen year old wizard. He would rather give up all his property than ask that from his- recurrently admitted- care giver. On a few occasions after the Diagon Alley trip, Severus found himself wondering somberly if Potter was repulsed by the way he had been clinging onto him while he carried him through the streets. On more than one occasion he felt himself regretting that, for he truly would not mind receiving a few more of those warm embraces.

Regardless, Kreacher and he had conducted a silent war that Potter was oblivious to. On one day when Potter had to leave to meet with the minister, Kreacher had manipulated the slave-bond and served him live worms for lunch. Needless to say, Severus had skipped the meal on this particular day. Instead, he had angrily produced a sticking potion which he let take effect in Kreacher's beloved kitchen. The elf had his hands busy since he needed to clean it up before Potter got home. Another day when Severus decided that he had no business of going to the house of Andromeda Tonks, after much persuading, Potter finally left his charge and house elf alone at the house. To put it simply, after three hours, Severus found all his toys gone while Kreacher found all the meals he prepared for the dinner vanished as soon as he turned around. Of course, all was in most order by the time Potter returned from playing with his godson.

All in all, the stay was tolerable, until the day the screaming six-month old baby arrived.

Severus had never met anything as annoying as Lupin's spawn. Friday, the first day the half-breed arrived, he had proved to be nothing but a nuisance. Severus spent all of his time possible away from the screaming and sticky child. He either locked himself in the Potions lab or took to the safety of his own room. During the hours that the baby was asleep, Potter would come over to find him, but usually the seven year old brushed his little small talks off and stubbornly returned to his chosen task.

''I'm busy'' or ''I have to finish this'' or even ''no'' would be the response Severus would give if Potter started to offer for the two of them to read together in the library.

Sunday was the last day Little Lupin was staying there; until next weekend of course. Severus was working as usual in his Potions Lab making a few more bottles of dreamless sleep. He realized he needed to be careful about them as they are slightly addictive… but he didn't go over the maximum dosage for his age group, so he considered that good. He was just about to place some of the mixture in vials, when a sudden 'pop' echoed behind him.

The seven year old turned quickly, knowing that there were anti-apparating wards over the manor. He rapidly searched through the stone room. By the time he realized who the only creature capable of apparating inside of the manor was, his potions had already been destroyed by crashing against the opposite wall.

''No!'' The seven year old yelled surprised.

''Tsk, tsk.'' The house elf chuckled darkly, ''Be careful, Severus Snape, because Master is going to hear you if you are so loud.''

The child gave a deathly glared at the ugly creature, ''Does it amuse you? Destroying my work? Insulting me? Or have you forgot, that if Potter uncovers our little deal you'll be in trouble too? Maybe even more than me since I'm the innocent and young boy here. Hmm?'' Severus gave a smirk of his own at the frustrated elf.

The ugly creature's smile diminished, but it was replaced by a cold smirk, ''So sure boy? Kreacher not the slave here; a position Kreacher's Master does feel more sympathetically toward then a child? You've played this deal as much as Kreacher have, so you are a fool to expect to be left off the hook. Kreacher have done you no harm, while you used the requirements of Kreacher's bond to force Kreacher to work till exhaustion. And to top this, you were the one to directly lie to Kreacher's Master, to brake your promise of talking to him, to brewing in this room while he was away… do Kreacher need to continue? Tell Kreacher, between the two of us, who you think Master will punish more severely if our deal comes to light?''

Severus' already pale skin became even paler. He stared wide eyed at Kreacher, feeling slightly sick at that thought. However, he tried to school his expression as soon as he possibly could, ''Regardless, you will not get out of it without consequences. Potter can unbound you, what then?''

''Master will not.'' The seven year old felt a cold chill run through his spine at the elf confident voice. ''Master is a man of his word, and Kreacher had been assured that this won't happen. You on the other hand, have you ever received a confirmation that you will not be asked to leave?''

At the silence that followed, the house elf laughed, ''So you see, it is in your best interest to keep that deal between the two of us.''

''I will be an adult again in less than four weeks, and then with my wand, you will regret that you were ever born. How does that sound?'' He sneered back at the elf.

''This is precisely the reason why elves bond to wizards. If you target Kreacher, then it is Kreacher's Master, the famous vanquisher of the Dark Lord, you will have to fight. And Master has friends and the wizard world behind him… while you will be locked in Azkaban for at least some time. Then, with a completely dishonored name, you will have to flee in loneliness, and never be back. Not like there is anyone that would miss you, but still, you see Kreacher's point.''

''Why do you hate me so much?'' Severus demanded angrily, his magic causing a small air current to move in the room.

''Kreacher already explained; If Severus Snape was never born, then Miss Eileen Prince would have been alive.''

That did it. The seven year old felt the accidental magic escape his control, and he launched himself at the house elf in complete fury. The magic mixed between the child and the elf, and all of the sudden the two were not in the basement of the Potter Manor anymore, but struggling with each other on dirt and leaves.

The two glanced around themselves, seeing that they were in the middle of the forest. One look at Kreacher's face and Severus was sure they were far away from Potter's property. The child let go of the elf, watching panicky around himself, while the elf quickly stood up, and covered Severus' mouth with his hand.

The seven year old started to struggle, but the house elf shushed him with an urgency in his voice that made the child pause. The elf carefully, and very silently, helped the child to stand up, before slowly turning him around slightly and pointing with a shaky ugly figure ahead of them.

Severus did not have the elf's vision skills, but as he noticed the full moon that was above them, and the wolf sounds together with slowly moving shapes in the distance, the little Potions Master felt like his blood had run cold.

''Apparate us,'' Severus breathed softly to be as quiet as possible.

''Severus Snape has damaged Kreacher's magical abilities with accidental magic somehow. Kreacher can't do anything without resting. No magic.'' The elf replied very quietly. Gripping the little Potions Master around the shoulders and pulling the child closer to himself- as he sniffed the area in the hopes to determine their position.

Suddenly, a branch crashed behind the two of them. The house elf placed himself defensively in front of the seven year old as a werewolf came toward them.

Severus didn't even have enough courage to swallow.

OOO

 **This chapter was betaed by** chronos-girl


	7. Let go

"There ain't no way you can hold onto something that wants to go, you understand? You can only love what you got while you got it."  
― Kate DiCamillo, _Because of Winn-Dixie_

 _Chapter Seven_

The werewolf let out a wild growl as he sniffed the two in front of him. Severus stared transfixed at the beast, memories of his teenage years coming back full force and paralleling him in fear. But this was not Lupin, and there was no annoying James Potter who would, for once, step in on one of Black's dark pranks. Instead, there was a completely useless elf in front of him, which was the only barrier between him and one of his nightmares.

''Master Severus, run.'' Kreacher breathed out into the silent night, making the werewolf bark in their direction. ''Run. Child run. Kreacher will hold them off for as long as possible.''

But the seven year old was still too scared and too shocked to comply with the elf's selfless request. Kreacher must have sensed that he hadn't been truly heard. More growls and barks came from the side, some wolfs howled, and some simply licked their teeth with saliva dripping on the earth.

''Stupid human!'' the elf suddenly cried as he grabbed a rocked and in one swift motion threw it in the werewolf's eye. Without another second wasted, the elf took the child's hand and started to pull him forward at a speed which a human athlete would have a hard time to keep up.

''Go! Go! Go! Don't look back! Run ahead!'' Kreacher urged as Severus swore he heard a battalion of paws sprinting behind them. His stomach felt far too full…

''We have to find fire to scare them off!'' the elf continued, sounding breathless.

The little Potions Master didn't bother wasting his breath by asking where the hell they would get fire in this damp forest. However, that thought was useless when the seven year old felt something grabbing his leg and pulling him back.

A terrified scream echoed through the forest, as a werewolf threw him a few meters to the side in one swift motion. As he fell on the ground, the child heard something crack, and if not for the adrenaline running through his small body, he would be sure that it was his wrist.

''Leave him alone!'' Kreacher's voice echoed. Even dazed, Severus was aware that the elf was beside him and throwing stones at the encircling beasts.

Terrified, the little Potions Master immediately pulled his wounded foot closer, and it took him a few seconds to feel the relief that the flesh was not broken, only strongly bruised. The raven haired boy finally looked at the situation around him, and the six large werewolves were slowly advancing toward them. Kreacher did his best to throw as many large stones as quickly as possible, but at this pace, he would run out of them soon.

His breath caught in his throat, and Severus tried desperately to remember any spell he knew well enough to perform wandlessly. Stupid Minerva for talking his wand from him!

His mind was on auto-pilot as he yelled Reducto.

Only, the spell was neither intense nor on target.

His panic grew, and he felt magic agitate itself under his skin. For the first time in the three weeks he had been a child, and two weeks with Potter, he finally let his accidental magic flow like any other child should.

Hot flames started to encircle the boy and the elf. The werewolves pulled back in surprise, and didn't dare come closer. The fire burned deeply, but the seven year old started to feel his own consciousness fading away. This was not due to the magic performance, but to the branch, which he only now realized was stuck into the side of his stomach.

''Severus Snape listens to Kreacher NOW!'' the elf yelled wildly, snapping the injured child back on earth, ''Severus Snape will not die tonight. Master Potter would be devastated and Kreacher cannot have that. Severus Snape must apparate away. Concentrate Severus Snape and go.''

''What about you?'' the child demanded weakly with a pained grimace.

''Kreacher's fault this happened. Human more important than house elf.''

''Harry would yell at you for saying that,'' Severus replied with a weak smile, realizing only later that it was the first time that he referred to Potter by his first name.

''Master Potter is a strange wizard,'' Kreacher replied solemnly. The elf turned around from him then, and grabbed few more rocks, ready for another round.

Severus coughed painfully, realizing that he saw blood on his own hands. He did not have too much time to pounder on this matter as the fire dimed out slightly and the angry and hungry wolfs approached once again.

Severus summoned all his will to apparate, and imagined the place, before making one fast movement and grabbing an ugly leg.

The house-elf's head snapped in shock. Severus gave him a weak smirk as he whispered hoarsely, ''I'm a strange wizard today, too.''

The familiar sensation of being squeezed through a narrow burette came, and soon the two bodies fell on grass. The side-long apparition was, however, too much for the Little Potions Master to stay conscious.

Hours later, the dim light of the afternoon sun entered peacefully through the half closed curtains. Severus felt his warm bed around him and snuggled deeper under the covers. He felt extremely sore and disoriented. His hand gently sneaked toward his side, however, instead of a wound, he found a clean bandage. His head hurt a bit, but he swallowed the pain of it and the rest of his body as he delicately opened one eyelid to figure out if there was someone in the room.

''Is Severus Snape awake?'' A silky voice questioned.

''Kreacher?'' the little Potions Master asked while blinking out the daze.

''Yes. Master Severus no need to worry. Master Potter and Madame Poppy had healed most of injuries, though Master Severus must stay in bed for a few days,'' the elf finished quietly.

The child narrowed his black eyes at the odd dejected behavior, ''Are you alright?''

''Master Severus should worry about his own head,'' the elf muttered darkly, before he once again resumed standing stoically.

An unpleasant knot tightened itself in the seven year old's stomach. ''Explain.''

The elf looked like he tried to sneer, but it look far too meek to make any real impression, ''Master Potter is not happy.''

Now, despite the pain, the Little Potions Master sat up in bed and motioned quietly for the elf to continue. He also listened to see if someone would be coming in this direction.

The elf sighed, and his ears went down in a submissive posture, ''Master Potter made Kreacher tell everything in detail from the first day Severus Snape came to Potter Manor. Master Potter was not pleased when he learned of the deal we had made… among the rest.''

''That was expected,'' Severus added solemnly. He looked at the elf with new found concern, ''Did he punish you?''

The elf nodded his head slowly. The Little Potions Master was seriously worried that Potter could have snapped and even flogged the creature- yet the next line answered his question of the dejected elf, ''Kreacher is not allowed to perform any duties of a house elf until Master says otherwise. Kreacher is supposed to use the time to think about my actions.''

The sentence, said in the deep sulky voice of a house elf with outer disgust, made Severus chuckle. It could be the post reaction of the stress, or he simply found funny that Potter used a stereotypical phrase of naughty children on the old elf.

Kreacher glared at him with a real flame this time,''Kreacher is glad Severus Snape find Kreacher's misery hilarious. Kreacher feels useless and failure for a house elf. Kreacher will make sure to repay that debt when it will be Severus Snape's time to speak with Master Potter.''

That stopped his laugh short, and his eyes widened. For the first time it occurred to him that Potter was nowhere to be seen, and the child scolded himself for wishing that the emerald eyed wizard would have cared enough to stay by his bed side, but that was a mad and selfish thought. Potter had his godson and all his friends to spend time with… he really should stop hoping that Potter cared at all about him. That one hug was… made out of duty, surely. The Little Potions Master decided that he had to brace himself rather than drown in self-pity. Just as Kreacher alluded, when Potter finally came to him, he would be very angry with the seven year old.

''Is Severus Snape alright? Severus just turned very pale,'' the elf noted with something akin to skepticism.

''Yes, I'm fine,'' the seven year old assured quickly, even if it was a complete lie. ''Uhm… Where is Ha-Potter now?''

''Downstairs with Andromeda Tonks,'' the elf replied slightly confused by the sadness of the boy while voicing such a simple question.

The child nodded, confirming his suspicion. His chest tightened uncomfortably as he realized how lonely he felt. He unconsciously passed his hand under the pillow, and felt the brown teddy bear he refused to give a nickname for. Slowly though, the pale hand grabbed the soft toy and cuddled the object to himself.

Kreacher send him a puzzled look, ''Would Severus Snape like Kreacher to call for Master Potter?''

''No! No, no. No. It-it's okay. He'll come when he wishes to. I- I don't want to disturb him.'' Severus admitted slowly, increasing the hold he had on the bear. He thought about the illogical humidity that threatened to spill from his eyes. ''I would like to be alone for some time Kreacher.'' I do not truly, but that is beside the point… The seven year old thought grimly.

''Alright,'' the elf said without much care as he started to walk toward the door. The ugly little creature paused at the exit, and he looked back at the child, ''Kreacher wants to thank Severus Snape for choosing to save Kreacher, even if it was completely foolish and dangerous for a wounded and tired wizard.''

The Little Potions Master looked up surprised, and soon nodded at the small extension of truce, ''Thank you, too… I would not have stood a chance if you were not there to help me.''

The house elf left a moment later, leaving a silently shaking child on the bed. Severus looked around the room, memorizing every inch of it. The more time passed while he sat there alone, the more he managed to convince himself that Potter must be furious with him for lying and being only trouble. In his mind, he started to rationalize that it would be a miracle if Potter wouldn't ask him to leave today. He had the perfect excuse to send the child to Poppy or St. Mungos, and wouldn't have to burden himself anymore.

He hugged the bear tightly, wishing desperately that there would be some magical force that would make the bear hug back, but that was not what he bought. His bear was warm and soft, but completely unresponsive. It was a toy after all, and Severus finally remembered why he didn't like mascots the first time around. His mother was always willing to give him a hug, especially when his drunken father was Merlin knows where, so he had not felt the need to have a stuffed animal. Now that he had both, the need and the object, he still decided that the idea was ridiculous.

He couldn't keep sitting anymore as his agitation grew, therefore, the seven year old wizard stood up from the bed slowly and with a grimace made his way toward the door. The corridor was empty, and he used this to his advantage as he tried to quickly get up the stairs.

As he finally came to the floor where both the library and Potter room was, the child decided that he was already in a bad position, so making it slightly worse would not be such a big of a difference.

For the first time since he saw the dark wooden door, Severus entered into Potter's chamber.

The room was simple and large, slightly differently decorated then his own, but nice in its own way. He noticed immediately a crib installed close to the bed, and a softly snoring baby boy under a blanket.

Severus walked closer curiously and examined Lupin's son from the bars. He had Tonk's nose and Lupin's hair, though if one believed Potter, that hair usually turned turquoise during the day. The six month old baby was sleeping peacefully, its expression completely innocent.

Severus felt a bit weak on his feet just standing there, so the seven year old sat down on the carpet by the crib and stared at the child in thought. Without giving it much thought, he started to talk quietly to the child, ''I'm sorry about your parents. I never could truly get along with your father, there was just too much bad blood between us, but he was not that bad in the end. A bit of a pushover though, but bearable. Your mother was a skilled woman with a temper. She was a good person and a brilliant witch… but you are going to be told all of this later, so don't worry. But I think you are going to be okay…''

The Little Potions Master took a deep breath as continued his little speech, ''Potter will take care of you. I see the way he treats you and looks at you, and it is obvious that he really cares about you; probably loves you as his own family.'' the child paused to take a steady breath.

''And he can be alright,'' the seven year old added as if on after-thought, ''He has his idiotic tendencies… but, well... he makes food that makes a person feel good. He does not get angry too quickly which makes a person feel safe. He takes your side even in the face of danger, which makes a person confused because it seems as if he cares,'' the child's voice broke slightly by this point, but he exhaled deeply before continuing.

''He gives hugs which make a person yearn for more; so much that a person makes a complete fool out of themselves and that the person should know better to not wonder why he never offered again. He takes you for long walks and lets you enjoy yourself, which makes you wonder if you could ask him to include you on things like flying…'' the child swallowed before continuing, ''I never asked. It's neither my place nor right, but with you, Teddy, Harry will actually care for you and you will be able to ask all those things from him and more… You won't feel scared that at any moment you could do something that would make him too mad to keep on the façade he plays so well that it hurts. You'll grow up feeling like you belong… while I'll probably on the other side of the planet. Alone. Because you see, I don't really have anyone. Nor do I have anything to do now that the war is finished. I was the spy for so long, playing a role here and there, that I don't even know who I am anymore other than the Dark Lord's Potions Master, Dumbledore's tool in protecting Harry, or the hated bat of the dungeons.''

Teddy continued to sleep peacefully throughout his little speech. Severus hesitantly stretched his own hand out to touch one of the baby's. The six month old had very soft skin, however, he pulled away, afraid that he might unintentionally wake the child.

Severus smiled sadly at the baby, ''I wish I was one tenth as lucky as you are.''

OOO

 **This chapter was betaed by** chronos-girl


	8. Learn to be content

"I must learn to be content with being happier than I deserve."  
― Jane Austen, _Pride and Prejudice_

 _Chapter eight_

The seven year old continued to smile sadly at the sleeping baby. Soon, however, that smile vanished as he started to awkwardly stand up due to the pain in his side. He had to go back to his bedroom if he didn't want Potter to find him out of bed and be in even more trouble.

All of those thoughts went out of the window when he saw the emerald eyed wizard in the doorway. The eighteen year old was watching him wide eyed and slightly gaping. In his hand, was a vocal transmitter… and its exact duplicate was laying on the table by the baby… stupid! … Potter might have heard everything judging by his stunned expression.

Swallow me whole now… the seven year old wished toward the ground beneath him, yet nothing happened. Where is magic when you need it?

His breath caught in his throat, making him hyperventilate. His stomach felt ice cold while freezing sweat appeared between his fingers. Potter still hadn't moved. The emerald eyed wizard seemed transfixed by the phenomenon which was the little boy in front of him, whom he just discovered held more secrets them the bandages under his clothes hid.

Severus tried to quickly analyze the situation and come up with a plan, but he was not ready for this; any of it. He wasn't ready to have Potter yell at him, especially after he just heard his deep confession. He could not deal with that kind of rejection; the kind of cruel mockery he expected the wizard to use. All he wanted right now was to go back a few days when the two of them had amicably shared their meals.

The silence was crushing. The seven year old wanted out, so as Harry- damn it yes, he might finally let himself call the wizard by his first name- took a step forward and made just enough space in the door way for the child to squeeze through, Severus didn't think twice before he launched himself toward his only escape.

The pain in his side intensified, but he ignored it as he broke into a sprint. The emerald eyed wizard's outstretched hand prevented his plan from working, however, at the last minute. Damned Quidditch reflexes. First, Harry wrapped one arm and then the other around his smaller shoulders. He pulled the struggling child closer to him, and held the seven year old steadily.

Severus' heart was pumping a hundred and fifty times a minute by this point. He tried to put as much space as he physically could between them, still fully convinced that the only reason Harry would make him stay this forcefully was to punish him…

Yet, what the child did not expect was for the eighteen year old to sigh and then pull him forward, wrapping his arms around the child's torso as he stood up from the ground with the seven year old in his arms.

Severus was not sure what was going on. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around the young man's neck, and seconds later was already pulling them off while blushing at his own stupidity. However, he did not have a lot time to wonder where Harry was taking him to because the eighteen year old simply sat on the bed next to them and made the child sit in his lap. His grip loosened slightly as he pulled the child toward his chest.

''Shh, relax. Shh,'' Harry chanted as he rubbed small circles on the boy's back. Only then did Severus realize that he held Potter's shirt in a death grip. His tense arms were both preventing him from really leaning into Harry's chest, and at the same time kept the eighteen year old close.

''Tell me you did not just here that,'' Severus demanded quietly in an unreadable voice.

''Not sure what you are talking about Sev,'' there was a strange tremor in Harry's voice.

''You know, and- and don't call me that! Only- only… Lily could do that,'' the child replied without meeting the emerald gaze.

''Well, I am her son, maybe I inherited the rights or something?''

''That's- what you just said is complete nonsense,'' the child rebuked automatically, and then realizing his situation, his shoulders slumped down as he felt incredibly small, ''I'm sorry.''

''What for?'' the emerald eyed wizard ask with honest curiosity.

How about everything? The child thought uncomfortably. His frozen hands finally responded, and he let go of Harry's shirt, but not of the person. Instead, he encircled the eighteen year old's torso with his small arms and hugged the man with all his force. When Harry hugged back and started to calm him again, Severus felt like something finally broke within him.

Small tears started to fall from his eyes, and without understanding why, he was openly sobbing on Harry. He wasn't sure what he was crying for. The kind gesture was not enough of a reason to cry, nor was the knowledge that he had messed up completely either. He was crying out what he had been holding in for seventeen years. All his sorrows: Dumbledore's death, seeing children suffer cruelty on Hogwarts, betraying so many great people for the 'greater good', surviving the attack and the loneliness that followed it, the utter confusion of emotions when he started to live with Potter, the responsibility for the deaths of Lily and James Bloody Potter.

All the years of spying, lying, torture and envy for the ones who lived careless lives. All that came to the front of his mind, and his little body could not hold anymore the guilt and hurt.

So he cried. He cried like a child after an especially horrific nightmare would cry. He sobbed and hugged the warm body beside him. Harry held his tiny shaking form and Severus felt both small and good as he felt as if he were in a protective cocoon.

He was not sure when, but finally his tears died down and his breathing evened out. He felt a lot like sleeping, but an unpleasant feeling in his stomach prevented him. One of his hands sneaked under his shirt to feel the wound, but before he could touch it, Harry caught his hand. Understanding crossed the eighteen year old's face.

''Does the wound hurt?''

Severus nodded, and gasped as he felt Harry change his position and make him lie on his stomach on the bed. Severus crossed his arms and rested his head on them as he felt Potter lift up his shirt. He closed his eyes, knowing that Potter was now seeing his long term scars beside the wound, but he had no energy to protest. He waited patiently as Harry removed his bandage to examine the flesh which hid his left kidney.

He felt Potter stand up from the bed and go to the bathroom before quickly coming back with few vials and a jar full of blue salve.

''Poppy managed to repair your internal organs, but she didn't want to overdose your body on healing potions so the wound had not been closed completely. Your running around must have re-opened more of it. Now, I need you to take the pain relieving potion and dreamless sleep while I apply the flesh regenerating salve,'' Potter spoke in a voice that clearly suggested he had been lectured by Poppy a couple of times about it.

Severus, however, shook his head in negation, ''I don't want to sleep.''

Harry looked at the child confused. ''You have to rest.''

''No,'' Severus continued stubbornly, looking in the opposite direction from the eighteen year old wizard. He saw Teddy still sleeping, the child had some serious deep sleep…

''Why not? And the truth please. No more running. No more evasive answers,'' Harry said as he handed the pain relieving potion to the child.

Severus smelled that this was indeed the pain reliever potion- just so he would not be tricked- before gulping it down in one go.

When the seven year old remained quiet, Harry said in a firmer voice, ''I am waiting.''

The Little Potions Master grimaced at the entire situation, but his boyish instincts won over his Slytherin side as he answered quietly, ''I don't want to sleep because I know you are angry with me, and I want to apologize for everything before you send me away.''

Harry's voice was full of bewilderment, ''Where did you get the idea that I would send you away?''

''I disobeyed and lied. I am just trouble,'' the boy admitted miserably. ''Look… what I said… I'm sorry. I did not mean to get attached, and I don't expect anything. It's just… I did not expect you to be this nice, and it must have confused my emotions. I thought you'd be more like James, even as bad as I was for being awful to you during school… but I see you are more like Lily than I thought, and I- I grew to enjoy that, to expect too much, and I am sorry for being selfish. I am not your problem to worry about, so you do not need to take care of me anymore-''

''Stop,'' Potter cut in with an unreadable tone, ''I am now going to apply this salve, and then Andromeda is going to take care of Teddy while you and I are going to have a very long conversation. Am I clear?''

Severus was quiet while Harry did just that. He rubbed in the blue gel on the wounded flesh. He then summoned wandlessly and wordlessly- which was impressive- new bandages and a glass of warm milk. He wordlessly rearranged the pillows on his bed and gently manuvered the child to be in a semi sitting and semi lying position. He passed him the glass of milk, and either the eighteen year old finally realized how nervous the seven year old was, or just because he felt like it, he messed up the Little Potions Master's hair with affection and finally spoke to give him strict instructions to not leave the bed unless he needed to use the bathroom.

The eighteen year old then walked to Teddy's crib which was on the opposite side of the bed. He carefully lifted the six month old baby and cuddled the sleeping child while he made sure the baby was still warm so he would not wake up. He then walked out of the room.

Severus followed Harry's retreating figure with his eyes as long as he could, and when that was not possible anymore, he drank his milk slowly, enjoying the warm sensation. He looked around the room again, in which brown, red and gold dominated as colors, and yet the room did not look extravagant.

The seven year old did not have too much time to wonder what would happen next, because Harry came back and closed the door behind him. In one swift motion, the emerald eyed wizard sat on the bed beside the wounded seven year old as he took the empty glass from him and placed it on the bedside table.

''Are you feeling better?''

Severus nodded in conformation.

''I do not want to risk moving you again today, so you're going to stay here at least until Poppy comes to check on you tomorrow,'' the young man announced. Severus was not happy about this, but he decided that it was not the time to protest about petty things. ''And just to answer your earlier question: Yes, I am rather mad about you keeping so many things from me, and I think you're as guilty as Kreacher is for taking part in this silent war between the two of you.''

The seven year old looked down guiltily, yet the eighteen year old gently called his name to make him look at the scare faced wizard again, ''But you also need to know- as I failed to make it clear in the beginning- that the only time when you are going to leave this house is if it is you who truly decided that I am too hard to live with, and not the other way around. And just so you know, I do not think of you as trouble at all,'' Harry smiled gently at the child's shocked expression.

''But-'' Severus tried in vain.

''No, let me speak first,'' Harry cut in, ''I am… glad I heard what you thought earlier. And I am not saying this to mock you, but because I know that it will take time before we will trust each other that much to say those kind of things openly. Maybe you don't realize it, but I was just as hesitant about how far I could act around you as you had been. I was worried that at some point I'll offend you or something, and you'll ask to leave. I never meant for you to feel rejected. On the contrary, I was hoping to build some kind of bond, like friendship between us. And just because you may do something you should not from time to time, it is not going to make me suddenly like you less. I also grew attached to you, and I do care about you, Severus.'' He stared at the child pointedly as he said this, to communicate his honesty.

Harry lay beside the child and put an arm around the small shoulders as he continued, ''When Kreacher found me and told me that you were hurt, I was beside myself. I was angry at myself for failing to keep you from harm's way. I drove Poppy to scream at me to calm down and then I stayed a lot of time by your bedside, though I had to explain to Andromeda the situation a bit more, and you decided to use that moment to wake up and sneak around the manor. Which is one more thing I am upset about,'' He chided, but his eyes were gentle, while the seven year old listened in shock, ''And you are wrong, Sev. I do care about you, and if you try to pull anything similar in the future, I will hex your but with a stinking jinx- child or not.''

Severus raised an eyebrow at that in disbelief, but the emotion of hearing all of this made him breathless. Somehow, he managed to communicate his skepticism to the eighteen year old.

Harry exhaled before continuing with reassuring green eyes, ''When you become an adult again in three weeks, I have no intention of pretending like those weeks when you were de-aged never happened. To be honest, you are not the easiest person to socialize with as an adult, but these weeks gave me a chance to know you more, and I do like the person I discovered recently. So do not delude yourself that there is no one after the war to whom you are important. I know Minerva cares, so does Poppy, Narcissa and Draco who are becoming a bit noisy due to your sudden disappearance, and Molly as she had sent you an owl a day to reach out to you…and I care. When you are an adult again, remember that you can still find a friend in me.''

Severus rubbed his eyes to get the tears away. His voice was strangled as he spoke, ''But what will I do now? My entire purpose was to fulfill my promise to Lily. What do I do now?''

''You will live, and with time, you will heal and move on from the past to the future,'' Harry assured him.

''How do you do it? Walk around all day with a smile when you had lived through the war and the Dursleys?''

The emerald eyed wizard took some time before answering that, ''There were many years in which I was just so angry all the time at everyone for the crap one prophesy turned my life into. When I had to face my own death... I realized that holding grudges is tempting and nothing more. So I learned to forgive. I forgave my aunt for her jealousy toward my mother. I forgave Ron for leaving. I forgave Dumbledore for putting Voldemort's demise before everything else. I forgave you for your unfairness. I forgave the world for depending on a child to save them from a mad-man and considering me a hero when I only wanted to grow up like a normal child. It does not mean I forgot, or think they had any right to do that… but we all are just human, and we cannot expect to be perfect. However, we can try to make up for those mistakes… which for you means to stay strictly in bed unless instructed otherwise and no brewing for the next two weeks.''

Severus exhaled at those news, and once again tonight cuddled into Harry's chest. The emerald eyed man hugged him back, and while waiting for the child to fall asleep, the eighteen year old was also gently snoring soon after. Once Severus drifted toward the unconscious, for the first time in years, he felt safe.

OOO

 **This chapter was betaed by** chronos-girl


	9. Fear to dream

**Hello,**

 **Attention:** **This is a new chapter nine. I wrote two chapters that take place directly after chapter eight. The old chapter nine, entitled** _ **Epilogue,**_ **is going to become chapter eleven.**

 **Tomorrow there will be a new chapter that will also follow the events after Chapter eight. Then I will put back the old epilogue. The story with then continue until we will reach the new epilogue I have planned.**

 **I recommend re-reading chapter eight before reading this chapter.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **OOO**

"The thing is - fear can't hurt you any more than a dream."  
― William Golding, _Lord of the Flies_

 **OOO**

 _Chapter nine_

Severus pressed his face into the warm and soft pillows. The thick blankets enveloped his seven year old body. He blinked sleepily as he face was hidden in the fabric of the bed covers. He could feel his eyelashes brush delicately the pillow, as his hand sneaked on the bed, trying to understand why it felt strangely unfamiliar. The colourful design of the blankets told him that it was indeed not the soft bed he gotten used to sleep in over the past few weeks. The little potion master froze, when he recognise the pattern on the blankets. The events of the previous day came back to him. Severus did not know if Po-Harry was still in the room, for a mixture of embarrassment and curiosity caused his muscles to tense.

The seven year old wondered if he could fake sleep as he heard familiar footsteps exit from the bathroom and cross the large bedroom toward the drawer. His face was still hidden in the pillow as the footsteps travelled away back to the bathroom, yet quickly the eighteen year old must have exited again, for it felt like in no time the emerald eyed man was approaching the bed, before he lied down next to his little ward.

Severus tried to breathe as softly as possible. He could not believe he had gotten himself in a situation where he had acted like a complete baby who needed to be cuddled to sleep. Potter shifted on the bed, making the little potion master uneasy. Severus did not know if he had noticed that he was awake. He hoped the eighteen year old would leave the bedchamber so he had enough space and time to sneak back to his own room, and maintain some dignity, but that did not seem to be the case. Moreover, Severus remembered that Harry wanted him to stay due to his wound being very fragilely closed and not risk moving him around the manor last night. Despite the reassurance of the previous day, the seven year old felt apprehensive. Life taught him that words were one, yet actions were another.

Severus heard Harry taking something from the side and then he heard the movement of pages from a book being turn around. The torture of trying to be unmoving continued for few minutes, until Severus felt a warm hand rest on his shoulder: ''Sev?''

Well, now he had no choice but to turn his dark eyes to the wizard, and pray that he would notice that they had been awake before: ''Yes?''

''I know that you are tired, but Poppy is going to arrive in half an hour, and it would be good if you had breakfast before.''

Severus blinked at him. He tried to read from his expression if he found out he had been pretending to sleep. Harry's forehead was slightly winkled due to the minimal narrowing of his eyes, yet his face was unthreatening and calm. The idea of a meal was not unpleasant, as the child felt hungry after a day on minimal food intake due to his unconsciousness. He had of course been fed a nutrition potion, but it was not the same.

''Could I go back to my room?'' The seven year old asked, and added as an afterthought: ''please?''

Harry sighted- which was never a good sign. ''After Poppy checks on you.''

''Why can't I go now?'' The child demanded feeling disappointed. Due to the tone of the emerald eyed wizard, he must had undesirably let it show on his face.

''Because the barrier to reopen your wound is less then paper thin and your health is more important. We have been through this last night Severus. You'll be staying in a bed for the next few days, and the furthest you can go to is the bathroom connected.''

''It's just down the stairs…'' The little potion master continued, deciding to ignore the finality in Harry's tone.

The eighteen year old shot him a warning look, almost like communicating: 'now you are acting like a brat'. Severus turned on his side, and refused to wince as he felt the wound. He stubbornly remained staring at the wall.

''What's the matter now?'' The eighteen year olds voice could be heard from behind him. The child in question simply pulled the covers up more and hid his face in them. The emerald eyed wizard did not give up, and now started to gently play with the boy's hair in a comforting gesture.

''Stop messing my hair.'' Severus demanded in a bitter tone.

The hand on his head stopped moving instantly, yet the boy felt the emerald eyes watching him. For a second, the seven year old wondered if Potter would ever result to use legitimense on him. Even with his skills, Severus was unsure if his young mind would be able to resist the intrusion of _The Master of Death._ That thought made him gulp.

''You remember that you can talk to me? Or ask questions, right?''

The seven year old let out an unhappy chuckle at this statement: ''You made the fact that your decision is final very clear.''

''Sev-''

''No. Don't you _Sev-_ me.'' The raven haired boy exhaled. ''If I ask… you promise not to be angry with me?''

The eighteen year old seemed lightly startled by his words, and confirmed almost instantly with reassurance. To some degree, Harry seemed unhappy that the child was still looking for excuses to not trust him.

The seven year old swallowed, searching for his words. ''I was wondering… how many…You… now… I don't want to make things worse… '' Severus blinked from under his mob of hair that were getting in his face. '''And I don't know if when you said I had to stay in my bed; it meant that I was not also allowed to borrow anymore books or- use my toys- or do other things. And other type of things too…''

''Explain what 'things' are in your last sentence.''

''Like now. You are… you are forcing me to stay here, and when Poppy comes, she is going to wonder why I was sleeping in your room. Then, you'll surely describe to her what a baby I was acting like last night.'' The potion master finished softly, talking mostly to his pillow, his face red in embarrassment. He wondered if Harry had even heard him, but then he felt the teenager rise from the bed, and walk around it to kneel in front of him.

Severus stole a glance at Harry's expression, and he saw mixed emotions. ''Severus, I did not imagine you could take my words in this way. Your punishment is what I said, and do not add your own deductions to it. You are completely allowed to read, play and owl people. Your stay in bed is not meant to be a punishment, because either way you are medically unfit to exercise. The lack of brewing is a punishment, but it is not forever, and may be if you're really good, I'll will make it a bit shorter. Alright?'' The eighteen year old finished on a soft note, though he did not let time for the child to answer as he continued to speak with an edge in his voice: ''And on Merlin, Severus, I repeat, I am not looking for a way to humiliate you. Our discussion, bonding moments and especially your punishment stays between us… Kreacher probably knows, but it is hard to keep it from him, don't you agree?''

''I guess that's true.'' The little potion master had a small smile on his face, and he hopefully looked at the emerald gaze again: ''Can I then go downstairs?''

''Poppy will have my head if the wound re-opens _again.''_

''Please?'' The seven year old still tried since the response had not been a direct 'no' either.

Harry gave his former Professor a searching look, it was clear he contemplated the pros and cons. ''Is your wound hurting now?''

''Just a small ache.'' The ex-spy lied easily. Severus felt a bit guilty when Harry believed him. The child's plan was to later blame any pain on the trip he would take downstairs, because he did not want the eighteen year old think of him as a liar.

Harry took the covers off him and then slid his hands under his knees and back to support him. He stood up with the little boy, who leaned into the touch, and squeezed his eyes shut at the pain in his side. He really hoped Poppy would just give him stronger medicine today so his injuries would be gone. The seven year old had to admit that he was uncertain how bad his state had been when the mediwitch started to treat him, however he saw no reason for not speeding up this process.

On the way down the stairs, Severus leaned into Potter's chest. The eighteen year old carried him through the tall hallways before they entered the guest room which had become his. As he entered; Severus had to admit that he grew to honestly enjoy his bedroom. He had never taken Harry's offer of redecorating it, because well, he liked the lightness about it… and it is not like the room was his to keep. In few weeks, he will lose this strange peace to some extent. The childhood years were such a bliss: with a young naïve heart which put a child at the mercy of more manipulative minds- it was but a lottery if a child stumbled upon a manipulator of a warm or bitter heart.

The eighteen year old gently put the boy on his bed, the covers were still unmade from the previous night when he rashly decided to leave. The idea that the Boy-Who-Lived was tucking him in was laughable. With warm cheeks, Severus took the cream sheets forcefully from the wizard and arranged them himself. Potter tried to bit back a smile, before leaving to bring breakfast, while the child contemplated the sympathy the wizard had shown. The seven year old felt like he did not deserve the kindness- not after spending six years to be an active tormentor to the very same person.

Harry came back after few minutes with a tray of food. To the child's surprise, there were two meals prepared, and the seven year old tried to bit back a happy smile when it was clear he was not going to dine alone. He wanted to thank the young wizard for being so nice to him, however the words died out on his tongue when the unmistakable voice of the Hogwarts's medi-witch echoed through the house. Harry immediately left to meet Poppy. The seven year old could not hear what was being said, but it was obvious that the adults were discussing him. Whatever was told, Poppy reacted by taking on a scolding edge in her voice.

''Hello Severus.'' The mediwitch greeted as she came into the room. Her relief at seeing him was clear, and once again the boy wondered how bad had his injuries been yesterday.

''Poppy, it is good to see you.'' He returned casually, trying to fall back to what an almost forty Severus Snape would say, but he was not sure if he got the act right, for Poppy always treated everyone like children.

The old mediwitch started on her work. She cast various diagnostic spells, as well as physically examined the seven year old's wounded body. Severus grew rather startled at how many buries she described had covered his body the previous day. His broken hand had almost finished to heal. Another matter were his interior organs, for it turned out he have had a heavy internal bleeding yesterday.

The seven year old looked guiltily as he learn more and more of the worry he must have caused both of them the previous day. He tried to convince himself that what was done was done, and there was no point in thinking about it. But he could not fully supress the guilt. Regardless, the examination had been going well, until Poppy did outer one specific spell.

''Harry, you did not tell that you had given him Dreamless Sleep.'' The witch said in disapproval as she turned to a confused wizard. Before he could have responded, Poppy continued her tirade: ''It's good I had done this a test. Should I have given him a Potion based on similar ingredients he could have suffered an overdose!''

Severus swallowed uncomfortably as the emerald eyed young man met his gaze knowingly: ''I did not give him any…'' The eighteen year old trailed off, looking expectantly at the child on the bed. Severus dropped his gaze feeling like a dear caught in the head light.

The Little Potion Master heard Harry take a deep breath before he continued: ''I should have mentioned that Severus was able to brew these past weeks, and I had not controlled what potions he had produced.''

''Severus when was the last time you took a Dreamless sleep potion?'' The mediwitch demanded quickly, asserting the situation.

The seven year old knew immediately the undertone in the question. If he denied that he had consumed the potion in more the twenty-four hours, it signified that he had used it constantly over a prologue period of time without a break. It was a fact the child wished not to say out loud. By the look Poppy was giving him, her readiness to scold his ear off was radiating.

It was not a prohibited action yet highly dis-recommended form of treatment. Moreover, Harry still sat on the chair looking confused as to what the issue was about.

''Two days ago.''

Poppy did not go easy on him, as she went through every single undesirable consequence such a use of Dreamless sleep could have effected a child under ten years old. To make the matter worse, in she discovered the poor state of his wound, she told Harry that there was no possible way in which it had not bother the child over the past few hours. The eighteen year old looked at him with crossed arms and a pointed gaze. Severus cringed to see the disappointment.

He tried to apologies to Harry for abusing his trust… again. However Poppy insisted suddenly that he should take a calming draught. The reason one was lost on the child whose only concern now was the fact that he had messed up again so quickly. He was not sure when, but a vial with the potion was pressed to his lips and he swallowed it down immediately. With his still weak physical state, it was a matter of seconds before the seven year old drifted toward sleep.

OOO

The little wizard tossed and turned violently on the bed. His shirt wet by sweat. Distressed sounds where escaping his dry lips, while the darkness outside turned all that was around to grey. His lamp had been forgotten to be switch on.

''No! Please!''

Severus woke up breathlessly, the nightmare still holding him in his world of torment. The child held onto his covers tightly, his muscles were shaking from the terror of the imaginary experience. Harry would never raise a hand on him. He had never even tried. Therefor the ice cold feeling in his gut was completely irrational, and yet it made a frightened tear leak out of his eye. The seven year old tried to calm down, yet haunting thoughts swam across his mind, thinking through the nightmare and thinking of all possibilities which could potentially result in Potter taking a belt to him. Minutes past as he just liad there as a shaking mess. Only stars shined during the night, indicating that this was a hardly appropriate time to wonder around.

His childish instincts were pushing him to run on the second floor and seek any sort of reassurance from the eighteen year old. But what if the sudden intrusion in the middle of the night angered The-Boy-Who-Lived? His fist clenched as he hugged his own chest, wishing desperately to forget the uncertainty the nightmare evoked. Moreover, Severus remembered the disappointment he had seen in the emerald gaze when Poppy confirmed he had been down playing his symptoms just to get what he wanted. That disappointment made the seven year old fill with dread… for the child felt remorseful for abusing Potter's trust yet again.

His thoughts circulated in the nightmare, while droplets of tears with muffled sobs echoed throughout the room. Finally, in a spree of foolish courage, the child stood up from his bed and approached the door. His shoulders tightened as he stepped into the hallway barefooted. The seven year old paused at the edge of the stairs, wondering what the hell he was expecting by disturbing the emerald eyed wizard during the night. Severus felt like ice was spelled into his stomach when he found himself in front of Harry's bedroom door. Should he even dare to knock? Even if Poppy had healed him more, Harry had not taken back the rule to remain in his own suit. Letting his presence known on the second floor could be considered as direct disobedience, which Severus dreaded.

The choice to turn back was instantly taken out of his hands when the door opened from the inside. Harry stood with his wand raised in a duelling stance. His gaze was just a little dazed after waking up. Severus knew not if he had caused enough sound to wake the young man, or did the emerald eyed wizard have additional security spells if someone was attempting to enter the room uninvited. Regardless of it all, the Little Potion Master stood wide eyed.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him in bewilderment. His lack of understanding of the situation, and frustration of just waking up, brought a hard edge to his words: ''what are you doing?''


	10. Companions

"The companions of our childhood always possess a certain power over our minds which hardly any later friend can obtain."  
― Mary Shelley, _Frankenstein_

 _Chapter Ten_

The seven year old bit his lip, while liquid threatened to spill from his eyes. This was not a reaction he hoped for, but maybe he was a fool to ever hope for anything else. The child quickly took a breath, and voiced with as much volume as his hoarse throat let him: ''I'm sorry!''

The child did not wait for an answer, as he turned on his heel and fled toward the delusional safety of his own room. He did not even bother to close the door of the bedroom. Instead, the seven year old locked himself in the bathroom connected with shaky shoulders. He was an absolute idiot! Here he had a dream in which he had angered Potter enough to restore to physical punishment, and what does he do: disobey again in the middle of the dark night!

In panic, Severus missed the moment Harry must have walked into the bedroom. This knowledge only draw on him when the handle to the bathroom moved, making the seven year old yelp. After that noise, it was a matter of seconds before the doors were opened, most likely by a simple 'alahorma'. Regardless, the eighteen year old rushed inside the bathroom and knelled at the seven year old's eye level with alarm.

''Sev!'' Harry put his hands on the child's tense shoulders, scanning the boy for injuries. ''What happened? Why did you scream? What's wrong?''

The dark eyes gazed at the emerald eyes. The seven year old threw himself into the eighteen year olds arms, and rapped his hands around his neck: ''I'm sorry.'' Repeated the child.

Harry hugged the boy back, proving that he too was upset by the entire ordeal. He slowly took the child arms and made his way toward the bedroom. Harry examined his tear strained face before exhaling tiredly: ''No running, we already had this discussion.''

The child responded by hiding his face more into the teens shirt. You did not need to be an expert to see how awful the boy felt. Rather than letting the little Potion Master repeat his apologies, Harry spoke gently: ''Could you tell me what happened?''

''It's stupid.'' Replied Severus bitterly.

''I don't think so.'' The emerald eyed teen encouraged. He took a blanket from the cream bed. Then, the eighteen year old put it around the child who still did not let go of him. ''I need to put warming charms on this room. Why didn't you tell me it got so cold here during the night?''

The boy shuggered, enjoying the heat from both sides: ''I do not usually wake up in the middle of the night.''

''And let me guess, dreamless sleep had something to do with that?'' deduced Harry.

Severus just nodded in his chest: ''I'm so sorry to wake you up. I didn't think clearly…'' _Or not at all_ , the child chided himself harshly.

''Did you have a nightmare tonight?'' The emerald eyed wizard continued his interrogation, while Severus saw no point in denial, therefore he affirmed in a barely audible voice. Potter squeezed him more at the news, and continued in a soft tone: ''Do you want to talk about it?''

The seven year old rubbed the tears out of his eyes with his fist. The child then traced the patterns on his pyjamas absent mildly. Severus raised his eyes to look at the eighteen year old. He swallowed as he tried to gather his thoughts: ''Imagine if you were exceedingly furious at me.''

Harry's rose his eyebrows at such a request.

''Just, think how you would feel while being really _really_ angry.'' The boy tried again with a simpler vocabulary.

''I understood you the first time Sev.'' Harry assured, with a small smirk which quickly turned solemn. ''And I am still waiting for you to continue.''

''What would you do to me… if you were furious with me?'' The child question just above a whisper, his wet lashes moving as he blinked.

The eighteen year old stared at the child in lack of comprehension, until an idea shined through the emerald gaze. Harry spoke as he hugged the child: ''I would do nothing else then I did yesterday.'' The Boy-Who-Lived paused for a moment. ''Is that what happened in your nightmare? I was angry with you and you got scared?''

''In my nightmare, I disobeyed you somehow, I don't remember what it was, and you… wiped me with a belt.'' Severus felt completely embarrassed when his voice broke towards the end.

Soon, he felt a finger slide under his chin and force his head to move upwards. He looked into the serious emerald gaze: ''I would never lay a hand on you… nor use anything else to do it. And I am not going to let anyone cause you harm. You have nothing to fear from me.''

The seven year old nodded, and hid his face in the cook of Harry's neck. His silent plea for physical comfort was granted as the wizard used one hand to hold him, and another to gently rub circles on his back.

''Is it because of this nightmare that you started to take Dreamless Sleep so much?'' Harry questioned after a quiet moment.

''Kind of.'' The boy sniffled. ''Before… it wouldn't be you to actually hit me, but someone else… you would just stand on the side or disappear after a certain moment...'' Severus explained in far too much detail, not sure why. Yet, once the words were starting to fall from his lips, there seemed no stop.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' The scared face wizard asked as the child finally let the steam off his chest.

Severus felt relieved once he told of what his unconscious tortured him with, yet the last question was difficult for the child to answer: ''I didn't know if you wouldn't laugh at me.'' He finally whispered, admitting his weakness. He sighted as he continued quickly with a resigned voice: ''And I'm sorry to disappoint you.''

''I'm not disappointed.'' Harry countered quickly.

''You are.'' The raven haired boy insisted with a shattered breath. ''You want me to trust you, and every time I doubt you, you look at me as if saying: _not again._ You did say: _we already had this conversation_ and _I don't know what will convince you._ '' Severus took a deep breath, not ready to look at the eighteen year old. ''I do trust you. And I really try to trust you to the level you wish, but I do not know how… I'm sorry to be obnoxious, and cause all this drama. This was not my intention.''

The emerald eyed wizard stared at his little charge with tired eyes before breaking the silence: ''Severus, we have been living together for barely two weeks. It is alright for you to still have doubts. It is alright that you are hesitant sometimes. There is nothing abnormal about it. However, it is also my job to remind you that you are safe. Okay?''

The words of reassurance washed over the seven year old like a warm breeze. Soon the seven year old found himself under the covers again, while the emerald eyed wizard arranged his pillows next to him. The eighteen year old took a chair from the desk in the corner of the room, and sat down next to the bed. Severus blinked as lights were turned off, wondering if he would be able to go back to sleep. He had slept through the day. However it was true that it was barely after two in the morning. Should he get up now, he would get his day and night cycle reversed. Due to the medication Poppy planned to give him, he could not consume Dreamless Sleep either. His small consolation was that in three days he would be able again to consume the desired potion- if they let him.

Therefore the child laid in the obscured bedchamber, although some light did enter from the staircase down the hallway. Severus turned on his side to better see the teenager who was waiting for him to fall asleep. The boy was torn, for he desired to find himself an occupation; such as reading for example, rather than lie pointlessly and be bored. However, Severus suspected that Harry would leave upstairs to retire to his own bedchamber. It was fair for the emerald eyed wizard to do so, and less then considerate for Severus to simply keep the tired wizard here on a wimp. Yet, the raven haired boy wished to stay with someone. The seven year old chided himself that he knew better then to act like a spoiled brat. Finally, after long minutes passed, Severus decided that he would not be selfish.

''I don't think I'll fall asleep anytime soon… you don't have to stay here.'' He couldn't bring himself to tell Harry to go away directly. The smallest, most childlike part of Severus wished that Harry would stay here to sleep.

The eighteen year old rose an eyebrow at that, though Severus observed that he did not need much persuading to retire to his own bed. Harry assured his little charge that he could come up to him at any time during the night. To Severus distaste, he informed him that Poppy would visit them every single day at ten in the morning until she deemed him healthy enough.

After Harry left, Severus took out a book from a shelf and started to explore it. There was nothing to attire the Little Potion Master's curiosity to the story, therefore he soon left the book on the bedside table. He would never complain, but his toys did slowly become rather boring. This did not mean he ever considered giving them back, especially the bear, however the boy wondered that he should have- _may be_ \- taken two more toys when he had the occasion. Of course, deep down, Severus knew he would have never done that at the time.

An idea slowly grew in the seven year old's mind. If he could go upstairs to Harry's bedroom, then logically it should not make a difference if he visited the library just down the same hallway. He simply wished for new material to read.

Taking a blanket with him, the child quietly walked upstairs, hoping that enough time had passed for the eighteen year old to go back to sleep. He opened the door to the grand library carefully, and finally found himself in the room without unpredicted situations on his way. Severus briefly wondered where Kreacher was, but then he remembered with some degree of guilt; that the elf was suspended in his duties as a house elf.

The lights turned on automatically, illuminating the high room. Severus left the blanket on one of the green couches in the sitting area. He walked around thousands of books, slightly taken by the unfamiliar atmosphere the night had created in this chamber. He reached the very familiar Potion section, yet passed it with slight distaste as he knew tempting himself with want he could not do was not the most pleasant of experiences. The biographies were nether a topic which the child wished to endeavour at such a late hour.

Severus walked to a far corner of the library, and noticed a section of more poorly kept books on the higher shelves. His curiosity peeking, the child took a chair to climb upon and examine those previously unnoticed novels. He traced his figure on the book cover, and took it easily. The title was in Latin, but this did not discourage him in the slightest. Severus opened the book to be surprised by horrific drawings and scribbled text. The Little Potion Master sat down on the chair, and with an concentrated grimace, read the scripts in the novels. With his fluency in the language, the seven year old knew this book was about Dark Arts.

Severus left the book lie on his lap as he wondered why Potters kept such scripts. All pure-blooded families he had known had those at home, yet it was also true that the purebloods he tend to visit had less then noble intentions in their daily lives. It should not be a surprise to find a small collection of books full of Dark Magic Teachings in such a large library. Moreover, Hogwarts too had an restricted area full of Darker topics. The fact that it was Harry Potter: the vanquisher of the most Dangerous Dark Lord of all time, made the concept surprising. Severus soon scolded his own childish logic. Those text were not prohibited, and if Potter found them already in the Manor, it was to be expected he would keep them. After all, they did belong to The Potters.

Severus slowly realized that he was not bothered that Harry had the books, but rather that James Potter- he who damned everyone associated with Dark Magic- even by reading it- had those scripts at his family house. Somehow, Severus could not imagine that Potter had never had a look at any of those books. Though the prat had been enough foolish to probably never step inside the magnificent library.

Regardless, the seven year old decided that in the present, messing with books on Dark Arts was not the best of way to get back on Harry's good side. He wanted to be re-given his right to continue his potion experiments. The raven haired boy put the book back. Reading briefly the other covers- just out of professional curiosity- when he noticed a shimmer behind the books. He took a random journal to see what it was, when he almost fell off the chair as the bookcase moved, and revealing hidden stairs.

Severus started wide eyed, not expecting this predicament. He repositioned his chair to put the book back to its place, and had to jump off as the shelves moved to their original placement, pushing the chair forcefully out of the way in the process.

The Little Potion Master took a calming breath. He looked up. He was directly placed under the lower part of the ceiling. The same which he had mused many days ago could contain an additional room. Now, this possibility was confirmed.

The seven year old opened the passage again. He took one of the magical candles and used the fire to illuminate the obscure narrow stair case. The stone steps lead to a red door. Its handle was made of gold. The raven haired boy wondered if Harry knew of this place. The shine of the handle, together with a somewhat clean surrounding, with a few weeks layer of dust, strongly suggested that this passaged had been discovered recently before him. Besides, it was childishly easy to notice that there should be another floor above. As the owner of the Manor, Harry must already know.

The boy was strangely anxious by his discovery. The eighteen year old must not want him anywhere near this room. Taking into account the Dark Arts book which hid the opening to the passage, Severus decided that he would not admit he had been messing with such vile scripts- even if briefly. For Harry to grow suspicious of him was the last the child wanted. Even if this meant keeping the fact that he had discovered a room which spiked his curiosity past sky scrapers. He would not become obnoxious though, and if Harry did not trust him with the room above, he would not push his luck unnecessarily.


	11. Certainty

**Hello,**

 **Once upon a time, this used to be an epilogue. Today, this has been moved as chapter eleven. Chapters nine and ten are new.**

 **I added** _ **few words**_ **here and there.**

 **Kind Regards,**

"The truth is rarely pure and never simple."  
― Oscar Wilde, _The Importance of Being Earnest_

 _Chapter Eleven_

The little potion master descended slowly down the stairs. Poppy had given him green light to move around the house again yesterday… though after much scolding for his carelessness. Only, that woman had the habit reprimand him regardless of his age, so it had not been a surprise. Severus had still not been regiven his brewing privelledges, however he hope that would come very soon. Over the past days, he felt his behavior had made a good impression on the emerald eyed wizard.

He entered the kitchen, to find a rather busy looking house elf rushing around while muttering a nonsense of words angrily in a hushed tone.

Severus took a sit at the table as he curiously crook his head: ''I see your _punishment_ ended. Why are you this grumpy then?''

''Kreacher's kitchen is disgusting. Kreacher cannot believe master withhold Kreacher from his duties for a week. A bloody week! Must have been the mudblood's idea.'' The elf muttered darkly, and in his voice a wicked plan could be heard.

''You're sure that's worth it? Next time it could be a month…'' The seven year old trialed off innocently, while the ugly creature glared grimly at him.

The elf threw the cloth he was currently washing the floor with against the bucket in the corner of the room. He then marched down to counter to take a plate full of pancakes with black berries jam and cream. The ugly creature put the porcelain plate forcefully in front of the child with a way to innocent smile.

Severus regarded the elf suspiciously: ''Where is Harry?''

''Courting Miss Weasley or playing in the mud. Kreacher do not care.'' The elf called back over his shoulders before he started to take out materials to clean the windows.

''Do you know when he will be back?'' Asked the boy quietly. The past week had passed amicably. Potter had offered him lots of his time to simply talk or hang out together since he had been confide to his bed.

It had been refreshing to simply play chess and make fun of the Daily Prophet and the ministers. Minerva also visited and had offered more of her attention this time. Severus was suspicious that Harry had shared the 'conversation' that had occurred, yet the emerald eyed wizard assured that those matters stayed privately between them.

The seven year old glanced at the ugly creature in front; and remembered once as the elf said that Potter was a man of his word. Severus did not agree fully though, Harry was a man who choose actions rather than words to show his values. The seven year old really appreciated that.

''Before lunch.'' The elf replied, zooming the child away from his musing. ''Kreacher was supposed to remind the _young boy_ that he was still not allowed to brew.''

''Like I could forget.'' The seven year old sighted. He had oh so conveniently mentioned yesterday to Harry was running low on few potions, and he would be glad to help, to receive an amused smirk and a light scolding from the eighteen year old.

The raven haired boy crooked his head at food in front. He examined the deliciously looking pancakes with narrowed eyes.

''… Kreacher.''

''Yes Severus Snape…''

''Is our deal off?'' The child checked in a neutral tone.

Though the seven year old did not see the elf's facial expression, he heard an ugly smile in his voice: ''… be assured, _this_ meal is safe.''

Severus took that sentence for what it really meant, and smirked to himself silently, enjoying the truce that came between them after the werewolf fiasco. It did not mean the two liked each other now, however, their little adventured proved that cunning personalities stick together.

A void silence settled between the two, before the child choose the break it:

''Why do you care that my mother is dead?'' The question was blurred out without much thought.

The elf's response came after a pregnant pause: ''Many years ago, when your mother was barely older then the age you are currently de-aged to, she saved Kreacher's life by taking blame for something Kreacher did unintentionally. Kreacher wishes she had a happier life then she did for a person of such a good heart, even if weak will.''

The seven year old felt a lump in his throat install at that. His mother, a pureblooded witch of an ancient and noble House of Prince… he remembered her as the cowering woman who let her husband abuse both herself and her child. She had been unlucky, much like her son later on, and the truth was: she never had a person like Lily, Dumbledore or even Harry Potter to count on…

''So you hated me because you deem me as the reason that held my mother back from leaving my father? Not for being a git to Harry? Or being a half-blood?'' The child demanded skeptically.

''To an extent, yes.''

The elf's answer made the seven year old frown. He raised one black eyebrow at the creature, to receive a guarded look.

The little potion master narrowed his eyes, unhappy that he still didn't understand. He looked toward the window, to see outside, and caught his own reflection.

His hair were his fathers. His eyes were his fathers. So was his nose, and chin. The Only thing he inherited from his mother was ears, eyebrows, cheekbones and potion skills.

Now, he knew what he saw in Kreacher's gaze that very first day.

 _Irony._ Karma was a b****.

Suddenly, both of them heard the fire in the cozy little sitting room roar to life… which signified that a person came through. It was only ten o'clock, and Kreacher's pointy ears suggested that it was not his master who came home. The idea that they were both clueless to the intruder did not reassure the seven year old.

''Harry! Mate, are you here?'' The unmistakable voice of a ginger wizard echoed throughout the house.

Ron Weasley was here.

 _Shit._

Severus froze in mid-bite, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do now. He couldn't just choose to hide in a place- Weasley could move around any room. Kreacher looked at the seven year old with equally wide eyes as the two started at each other. The elf hopped off from the counter, and opened one of rather empty kitchen cupboards. The elf motioned for the child to come closer and then guided him quickly inside before soundlessly closing the door.

Barely a second later, the red haired eighteen year old entered the kitchen with an annoyed expression: ''Hey, you, uhm, Kreacher, do you know where Harry is?''

''Kreacher does not answer to blood traitors.'' The elf sneered back. His face was twisted in disgust and anger as he saw the muddy boots and muddy imprints on the floor the eighteen year old left behind.

''Nasty elf'' Ron shoot back.

From the small opening between the door and the wall, Severus saw the red haired wizard approach his unfinished breakfast: ''Oh, and what is this?''

 _Idiot._ The seven year old thought.

''Not for you!'' The elf said angrily as he snatched the plate away before Ron's hungry mouth would inhale the food. ''Look what you did to Kreacher's kitchen! Have you no manners! Pig! Complete and utter disgrace to the wizard community!''

''yeah, yeah, you said that before.'' The eighteen year old dismissed him carelessly, and instead went straight to the supply room to get food, leaving a fuming house elf behind.

Severus opened the door a bit to let his head pop out when the Weasley was momentarily gone. He took in fully the elf's state, and was positive that an egg could be cooked on his forehead: ''We need to get him to leave.''

'' _Really,_ Kreacher was about to ask him to stay for tea.'' The elf answered sarcastically. ''How in the world can Kreacher do that? The bond prevents Kreacher to kick him out.''

The little potion master narrowed his eyes in thought, thinking quickly, and in a matter of seconds a plan formed in his mind, while a smirk that could only mean trouble formed on his face.

''Distract him, I'll be right back.'' The seven year old promised before sprinting up stairs.

He tried to be as silent as possible as he went up to the second floor. He entered Potter's sleeping chamber, and crawled under the bed. Once under, he opened the secret shelve that was installed, to reveal the invisibility cloak.

Oh, how glad he was the emerald eyed wizard had mentioned this few days ago.

Excitement circled through his veins as he put the cloak around himself. For a second, Severus was worried that may be since Potter was the master of all three Hallows, then the cloak won't work anymore for anyone else. Yet, as he did not see his own reflection in the bathroom mirror, his fears vanished.

Brilliant.

He came back downstairs, to find the youngest male Weasley actively eating while he claimed he was waiting until Harry came back. He carefully walked to stand beside the wizard. Kreacher pointy ears assured Severus that the elf knew he re-entered the room, but was not sure where he was.

Weasley was babbling about something when Severus slowly reached to take the wand that was sticking out of his pocket. In one swift motion, the seven year old put both his hand and the wand back under the cloak. Weasley felt something, because he straightened up, but did not reach to see if his wand was still present.

Making some space between himself and the red haired consumer, Severus send a low level stincking jinx onto the wizard's arm. The wand did not wish to obey him fully, misshaping and slowing down his spells, but that did not discourage the seven year old.

''Ow! What the bloody-'' The youngest male Weasley stopped, because instead of the food that he had been eating, now existed a large tarantula.

The eighteen year old screamed a high pitch sound as he reflexively backed away. Severus had to give it to him, his reflex to take his wand out was impressive, but as there was nothing to find, Ron Weasley did not look like a very happy wizard now.

Suddenly, the tarantula dissolved into thousands small spiders. And only now did the eighteen year old look truly frightened.

He stood up and run out the door, while Kreacher was watching the entire show curiously. The seven year old sped after the eighteen year old, and moved a couch in the bright and large main sitting room of the house which to some may seem as the cherry upon a cake to demonstrate the wealth of the House of Potter.

Weasley quickly stood back up, looking around frantically to see the culpable. The seven year old watched as Weasley's eyes seemed to grow even wider as he saw no more than furniture around.

''Who are you?''

Severus paused in thought, wondering if the wand would allow him to cast a glamour on his voice. It was risky. He realize though, that he was before puberty, and Weasley had no way of figuring out the voice was his…

Taking a deep breath, the child roar with all his seven year old might: ''I am the demon of the tortured soals! The gost of this house! You had dared summon me from my slumber by… entering this very room with your muddy boots! Your lack of respect activated a long time curse to exterminate disgraces to this family. Leave now, never dare to speak of this and show respect while present in this the Great Potter Manor or… suffer immediate demise!''

''Wait-'' Ron Weasley took a step back with raised hands.

''Three.'' The child counted as low as he could.

''But that-''

''Two.''

''Okay. Okay. I leave.'' The Weasley sprinted to the cozy little sitting room faster the Severus thought was possible.

Before the Weasley would pass him, Severus threw the wand in the direction of the hallway so the red hair would pick it up and have no reason to come back any time soon.

He should have expected that the Gryffindor would be too courageous to run with his wand. The red haired wizard turned back, with sweat and determination on his forehead: ''Show yourself!''

Severus gulped as the wand was a so conveniently pointing in his direction. He was seriously starting to have second thoughts about this plan when out of nowhere all the furniture in the room rose high and hovered close to the ceiling, before slowly descending upon the red haired wizard.

Wide brow eyes stared, and only dust could be seen before Ron Weasley left the Potter Manor.

Severus took the cloak off, wondering what the hell was going on. As if to answer his question, Kreacker materialized by his side and send him an ugly smile.

''Master Potter does not need to know about this.''

The Little Potion Master grinned back: ''Certainly.''


	12. Part Two: Professor Sev

"Cherish those who seek the truth but beware of those who find it."  
― Voltaire

 _Chapter Twelve_

Severus Snape narrowed his eyes at the paper in front. One of his eyebrows rose slightly, while the other pulled down, reflecting perfectly on his scepticism. His gaze continued down the paragraphs, analysing the script as he went on. The library bright lamps gave him appropriate light intensity around to read the potion essay perfectly well, but that did not mean he felt in a hurry.

''So?''

''If you had not noticed the obvious, Miss Granger, I am still trying to read your scribbles.'' The seven year old replied in an indifferent tone.

Hermione rolled her eyes, thinking the boy did not notice, but she was wrong. The little potion master gave her a challenging look: ''If you are too impatient, then I can stop.''

''Sir'' The bushy haired girl started with a sight ''I appreciate your help greatly, however I am aware that you had already finished reading.''

Severus gave her a small glare, before suddenly putting the paper on the tea desk with a careless expression: ''You'll pass.''

''But what can I improve?'' The young woman pressed on, looking a slightly frustrated.

''You asked for my opinion, and you got it, it is not my fault you had not been more specific.'' The boy shot back, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. Feeling rather playful inside at her scandalized expression, especially because he had made her sit in silence for an hour, the seven year old smirked at his former student.

''I helped Madame Pomphrey to stabilize you after you were de-aged, does that no count for anything?'' Hermione questioned with a barely contained frustration.

Severus send her a thoughtful look, still enjoying riling her up a bit: ''No.''

''You're unbelievable!'' Miss Granger exclaimed in response, crossing her arms over her chest. She narrowed her brown eyes at him in thought, as if trying to solve a problem, before her gaze sparked with a new found idea.

''How about a deal: I'll talk to Harry about letting you brew, and you will offer me constructive criticism on my work.'' She finished with a badly hidden smug look, though she also seemed rather curious to the response.

The seven year old schooled his expression to hide his surprise. The girl had found about his restriction this morning. When the girl was completely confused as to why she could not brew with him at the Potter Manor. Severus had been annoyed, and in the spur of the moment, admitted that he was not allowed to do so, in order for her to let the issue drop.

What had caused him embarrassment few hours ago now could have become a useful move on his part… He still had over a week of his supposed _punishment_ a head, and that she knew not… He offered her a neutral expression as he passed her a new patchment from the side: ''Your dedication to work is admirable.''

A triumphed smile guested upon the girl's face as she eagerly started to take notes while the seven year old orally gave her feedback. Severus felt rather good to be able to share his knowledge with someone who appreciated it. If he ever enjoyed teaching, it was the NEWTs classes that were bearable. The pupils at least had some level of dedication and enthusiasm for the subject, making his work more efficient and giving him less headaches.

Hermione Granger used every possible minute to ask her questions, and every second to extract from him more information. Two hours later; Severus felt drained from the lesson. His current body had much different limits then that of an adult. Over the past three weeks with Harry, they both had learned where those limits were. However, Granger was far too excited by her essay to notive that the seven year old was having trouble to concentrate. Moreover, the boy decided against stopping. To an extent, this decision was caused by pride. To another extend, this decision came from an uncomfortable realization: He had nothing to assure that Granger would keep her promise.

The raven haired boy sulked over making such a basic mistake. Eight days had passed since the werewolf accident. Furthermore, there were roughly two weeks before he would regain his previous age. The child tried not to think about the future ahead too much though, even if this task was hardly successful. Regardless, the seven year old wished not to spend his fake childhood days under restrictions. Moreover, Kreacher had already regained all his privileges. The Little Potion Master had not voiced his thoughts to Harry, yet he could not help but think the length of the punishment was unfair. If the 'Chosen One' truly thought the house elf and he were equally at fault, then the punishment should be equal too.

Therefore Severus felt no guilt in trying to find a way out of his punishment. Harry had not indicated in any way if he was close to earning his brewing privileges back or not. The seven year old really did try to be at his best behaviour constantly, and truth be told, he was starting to feel lost on what more he could do for the eighteen year old to let the matter go.

''Sir, you misspelled aphrodisiac.'' The bushy haired girl's brought him out of his thoughts.

With disbelief Severus verified her words, and with annoyance he had to admit she was right. Merlin, he really needed a break.

''My spelling may be less then I desire today, yet your tact is less than one would expect from a five year old.'' He snapped at her. As if she could not keep quiet and correct this one small mistake silently. But oh no, the know-it-all had to point out at every chance she got how what a perfect school-girl she was against others. How could anyone stand her for an extended period of time?

''I-I-that's not what I meant-'' She countered quickly, a blush forming on her pale cheeks.

''Save it.'' He rubbed his eyes as if to brush off the exhaustion. ''Let's finish correcting your essay.''

Severus took the next page, ignoring the girl in front. The Little Potion Master was about to enter another lecture in order to citizen and offer possible improvements for yet another patchment when a voice from the doorway froze his actions, enabling him to focus on his chosen task.

''Have you really spend an entire afternoon doing this essay?'' The emerald eyed wizard demanded as he entered with his travelling cloak in his hand.

The seven year old almost replied, but then he realized that Harry was probably not speaking to him. Silently, the child waited for Miss Granger to tell her tale. She confirmed, looking to be just as confused as the child was for the origin of the wizard's disapproving gaze.

Without further ado, Harry brought their lesson to an end. Severus had no time to worry about his deal, for the eighteen year old asked Miss Granger to join him downstairs. Moreover, he asked the seven year old to take a shower already. Severus send the emerald eyed wizard a small glare, embarrassed for Harry to order him around so bluntly in front of the bushy haired girl.

Both the witch and the little wizard had not realized how late it was, nor did Severus know how stiff his legs felt before he had to stand up. With an annoyed expression, he went to his bedchambers as he was told. He refused with a shudder to walk down in pyjamas to face Miss Granger, therefor he put on his usual cloths.

As he walked down the stairs, he heard voices installing from a distance. The child had no problem to recognise who the voices belonged to. He continued toward the dining room at a normal space, however Severus stopped as he could not suppress the urge to listen onto the conversation inside.

Miss Granger's words were the ones he first understood clearly: ''Alright Harry, I admit that I should have checked the time and not let a seven year old work over four hours without a break. It was wrong of me.''

''Just keep it in mind if there's ever a next time.'' Harry said in a tone that assure he held no ill feelings. Someone sighted. ''Believe me 'Mione, I know how difficult it is to start to think of Snape as a child. But he really is just that. And if this wasn't a lot already, he still has many of his adult personality trails, like stubbornness and pride, and he would never admit he was growing tired during your lesson.'' Severus heard Harry take a deep breath before continuing: ''He made huge progress, but he came here expecting for me to… to put it bluntly: abuse him out of revenge. It took a long time for me to gain his trust, and I am still gaining it.''

Three steps echoed through the corridors before Miss Granger replied in a quieter voice: ''You are doing amazing Harry. I know this entire situation is difficult for you, because you yourself lacked for many years a correct perspective on a household's dynamics. But before you ask Severus to trust you completely, trust yourself that you are doing well, and it is okay for you to sometimes don't know what you are doing. Just continue to encourage him to talk to you, and talk to him regardless. Also, now that Andromeda knows about the de-aging, I'm sure you can ask her advice if you need it.''

''Thanks.'' Harry replied quietly. ''You know, the first day I brought him to the manor I left him in his room to unpack. I told him to come down for dinner in an hour. Both Professor McGonagall and Severus made it clear that he did not want to be here… He was late, and I gave him roughly half an hour before going to fetch him. I… remember I expected for him to be acting like a brat and want to prove a point… instead I found him sleeping, and it was the first time it started to truly hit me that he was just a kid. Then I woke him up, and… I think I'll never get out of my head the look of fear on his face when he saw the time on the clock in his room. I mean, it was just a stupid dinner… I never imagined what it would feel like being fully responsible for someone's wellbeing, and a part of me is worried -especially now when he started to open up- that I'll let my temper flow, I'll say one word too many, and I'm going to see that look again.''

Silence followed in the room. Severus swallowed. His damp hair were glued to his face, as a hand went nervously through his hair. He froze during the action, realizing he had picked up the movement from Harry. Miss Granger started to reassure her friend.

What the eighteen year old said, made the boy feel… pathetic of sorts. He wished to say that he had been stronger, braver then a cowering brat. Lately, he had finally started to come to terms that he wished for emotional and physical affection. The seven year old had enough of keeping an iron mask. He liked when Harry hugged him. He liked being cared for. He liked the impasse at which they were both now. And he dreaded change.


	13. Happiness Blinds

"I am not proud, but I am happy; and happiness blinds, I think, more than pride."  
― Alexandre Dumas, _The Count of Monte Cristo_

 _C_ _hapter Thirteen_

When the conversation in the room quietened for a while, the seven year old attentively made his way in. He worked to calm his emotions. The child schooled his expression. He wondered as the bushy haired girl send him a strange smile if she kept to her promise. And the child was strongly tempted to use mild legilimency on her to determine the state of affairs.

Miss Granger took three plates from the drawer, with obvious intent to set them on the dining table, when those suddenly flew out of her hands and set themselves.

''Silly-Master's-Mudblood-friend, can't even understand that she is a guest when she is a guest.'' Kreacher muttered with disgust in his voice. The two eighteen year old shared a look before chuckling, and throwing away the blanket of tension which had previously covered the atmosphere in the kitchen.

''It's his territory Hermione: got to beware.'' The emerald eyed wizard joked. The ugly creature turned its long nose on his Master with a glare.

''May be we should leave Kreacher to finish in peace.'' Miss Granger offered.

Though the suggestion obviously pleased the elf, it was amusing to see him struggle with himself to agree with her: ''One good idea Kreacher heard the Mudblood ever say.''

Harry put a hand on the seven year old's shoulder. He gently guided the boy outside of Kreacher-Kitchen. Severus did not protest, as he still preferred keep quiet.

The young man whispered to his friend with a grin: ''That's a point for you.''

''Ron will be jealous.'' She replied with a smile.

''What are you two talking about?'' Severus questioned finally- bemused by being off the loop.

The witch had a mischievous edge toward her smile as she explained to him: ''Kreacher dislikes both Ron and I, however we made a bet to determine which of us he might tolerate slightly more. By January we'll compare who got on Kreacher's nerves more often. The looser will have to act like a servant toward the winner for one day. Kreacher does not know though, to make the game fairer.''

Severus snored, and voiced with absolute certainty: ''Weasley will lose.''

''May be.'' Harry allowed ''But at least it gives him some initiative to try to get along with Kreacher.''

The seven year old thought back to the day Weasley came and thought there was no-one but the elf at the house. A part of Severus rejoiced, for it meant that Weasley had a reason to not go babble about what happened like a madman. Regardless when, this should make their next encountered highly amusing if he played his cards right… however, at the moment, the Little Potion Master looked at Harry like he had half a brain: ''There is a fine line between hopefulness and stupidity.''

The dinner passed in an amicable atmosphere. Severus had to admit, he kept rather quiet during the meal, but the two friends assured a lively atmosphere on the table. Miss Granger told them of how the affaires looked at Hogwarts. All in all, the reconstructions had been finished, and the school was slowly regaining its peace. To some strange humour of the Universe, the integrity and companionship between the houses had increased greatly during the first year after the war. Those Slytherines who had been helping other house during the year of the Dark Lord's tyranny had been rewarded. Most of those who did nothing- especially the older year- had not bother to come back to school this year. Hermione Granger went on babbling how this concerned her, but Severus decided silently that there were issue that only time would fix.

When finally the bushy haired witch left the Potter Manor, Severus was glad to just crawl into his bed. He held the bear hidden under his bed covers, and he was almost falling asleep when the wooden door opened, revealing the emerald eyed wizard.

''Hey'' Harry said as he came slowly into the room. Due to the dim light, Severus did not have a clear view on the wizard's face. ''How are you feeling?''

''Alright.'' The child replied automatically. He raised an eyebrow when he finally noticed Harry's mixed expression. ''Has something happened?''

''I just got an owl from the ministry...'' Harry started with hesitation in his voice. Severus felt alarmed. He had hoped that the eighteen year old came to talk about brewing, yet now he felt the issue was entirely different. ''The Death Eaters trials are continuing… and well… the board requested your testimony on a couple of precise events to get evidence against the new people they managed to capture.''

The child stared wide eyed. As if an electric shock went through his body, the boy felt more than awake now: ''I can't go to the ministry as a seven year old!''

''You won't.'' The raven haired wizard assured. Harry's expression shouted that he thought a trip to the ministry was out of question. ''Kingsley is wondering if you would feel up to having him question you here at the manor.''

'Ah-I-I-'' Severus did not know what to say. There was nothing he would ever wish to remember about the Death Eater's meetings. There was only tragedy there: either for the captured individuals or for the servants of the Dark Lord. Pain and fear. Desperation and regret. How was he, a child, to talk of memories that had been so carefully occluded by his adult mind? He wished not to break into them, for the worry of being too weak to close the door behind. Some of his memories had been even put in a pensive-

''You are not forced by anyone, Sev. If you don't want to do it the issue is closed.'' The emerald eyed wizard told him. ''There are most likely plenty to accuse them of anyway.''

''But-'' The seven year old started hesitantly. He knew if he had been an adult, he would not have cared, but the state of affairs was different: ''In these group, there may be those who are less guilty then others, and so the reverse.'' Severus took a deep breath, as he spoke softly: ''I- occluded deeply a large amount of those memories. Now that I am a child, I never had a moment which they came back. To talk about them, those shields would have to fall, and I just can't make myself do that. I enjoy too much the fact that they are blurry… however, may be it would be a good compromise if those memories were taken out and put into a pensive.''

Harry blinked at him twice wide eyed, before grinning at the seven year old: ''That is a brilliant idea.''

Severus smiled at the compliment. ''Thank you.''

''And Sev, if there are more memories that you wish to leave blurry, I can arrange a pensive for you to put out more than Kingsley needs.''

''You have a pensive?'' Severus' wondered, his thoughts travelling to the hidden room he had discovered. He wished to ask, but he bit his lip against the idea. It didn't help that Harry noticed his tension, and ask what the matter was. Of course, the little potion master lied to hide the true reason. He lied convincingly, and this thought brought him back to the punishment he was under due partially for his lying.

''Ehm… no, but Dumbledore had one, and I happen to have an easy enough access to it.''

His voice must have sounded too sure, for Harry regarded him with some degree of confusion. The seven year old quickly changed the topic to avoid uncomfortable questions: ''Is Kingsley coming tomorrow?''

''Oh no, I'll send him a letter with your answer, but judging on how many trails there still are to come- I don't think he'll come before the end of the week.''

The Little Potion Master nodded. Part of Severus was relieved, another part disappointed. What was better? To get those tragic memories away? Or to try to supress their existence? He had joined the Dark Lord willingly, even if he was just seventeen at the time. A soft voice in the back of his mind whispered with an icy chill that may be he did not deserve to forget.

Severus rubbed his eyes, there would be time to think on it later. He wished to sleep, but then this wish was now tainted by his self-doubt. The child rose his eyes again to Harry. The seven year old's soft raven hair was longer than the current muggle fashion suggested to have. He put a bunch of hair behind his ear.

''May I have Dreamless Sleep tonight?''

A week ago, the two wizards had agreed- together with Poppy's approval- that the seven year old was allowed up to three dose of potion per week. He had not missed the mediwitch's constant babble of how much better would to stop using the potion completely- unless in a special situation. Luckily, the eighteen year old stood in his favour against Poppy.

Now, the emerald eyes nodded at the seven year old: ''Sure, but remember it is your second vial this week.''

''This limitation is ridiculous. I know Potions, and I know how to use them.'' Severus defended himself grumpily.

''Good luck having this conversation with Madame Pomphey _again_.'' The eighteen year old teased, earning himself a glare from the boy.

Severus used one hand to support his frame as he sat on the bed. He rose his eyebrows, as if in agreement, after the teenager spoke. The child waited to see where the conversation would go. He really _really_ wanted to know if Granger kept to her promise. If not, or even, if in spite of it Harry had decided to still withhold his time to amuse himself down in the potion lab- Severus wanted to know what he was doing wrong. Perhaps, the emerald eyed wizard had not meant what he said over a week ago. It could be so, Severus started to think. He had been in a rather bad mood, and may be Harry's promise to receive his privilege back in exchange for good behaviour was nothing more than a ruse.

''Hmmm… Harry, is there anything you would like me to change in my behaviour?'' The seven year old asked trying to be non-challan. Seeing the slightly surprised expression, the child quickly continued to be clearer: ''Is there anything that I do that gets on your nerves? Or, is there may be something you would want me to do which I don't?''

Harry, who had seemed almost at the edge to leave the boy to sleep, now settled back on the bed: ''You behave very well, and if I had any remarks, I would have said so.'' The eighteen year old assured. ''May I ask, what brought this up?''

Severus swallowed, unsure as he looked at the emerald gaze. He had lost track of how many times Harry told him to ask questions without a second thought… well, now comes a tests to see how honest he was: ''You said Kreacher and I were equally at fault, then why is my punishment longer? Did I do something wrong? Are you angry about the Dreamless sleep potion? I know you said two weeks at the beginning, but I- no, no, just forget I said anything.'' The seven year old finished in a rush when the eighteen year old narrowed his eyes at him. He bit his lip. Now he surely sounded like some spoiled brat. Merlin, on occasions like this, he hated being little.

''I-'' Harry started, but broke off, looking with a grimace as he searched for his words. ''I would be an absolute hypocrite if I was angry about you taking Dreamless Sleep Potion on your own. I get it Sev, you were worried about how I would react. Now you know better, and we're starting on a clean slate regarding potions. I trust you to judge the circumstance better this time… As for the length, I tried to be fair to both of you, and I think I got lost a bit on the way. I had this idea to make the punishment week long from the beginning, however I started to count the week for you ever since you are able to get up around the house.'' The emerald eyed wizard sighted at the boy's narrowed eyes at the explanation. ''I know this was not the best of ideas, and Hermione helped me to understand it better today.''

Severus nodded. So here he had some form of answer regarding Miss Granger. Now, the issue was left of what Harry would do. Was the teenager's idea fair? To start counting the days he could not use the lab from the moment that he potentially could have used it? The seven year old was unsure of the answer, but he was sure his cheeks must had become redder. Here he had silently accused Harry of picking obvious favorited between the two people he was responsible for, and the teen was nothing more than unclear in his deductions.

''So…''

''So'' The teenager started slowly, but the child could have sworn he saw a ghost of a smile on his face. ''I do agree that since you've been so good lately, you should have a little reward.''

Severus started at the wizard expectantly. Harry run a hand through his raven hair before continuing: ''You can resume your brewing, but, I want you to try and make an effort not to spend hours on end in the basement. Deal?''

''Deal.'' The boy grinned, and almost jumped up to hug the teen, but decided a smile in this situation was more appropriate.

Harry did not look done though, as he scratched his cheek before speaking again: ''And I have a small favour to ask.''

The seven year old was intrigued, and urged the eighteen year old to continue.

''I may need to do some reviewing in potions before my entrance exam for the Auror program, and I was wondering if you would accept me as your assistant few times a week.''

Severus almost laughed, and it the end nodded to accept the request. Now, how could he sleep? He felt exited for such a lesson… but just after the emerald eyed wizard announced that they would be going the next day to Androma Tonk's house for dinner. So, such lesson would have to wait a day more than the child would like.

Before Harry turned off the lights and exited the room, the eighteen year old help the Little Potion Master to arrange the covers and offered him a hug before the child felt asleep under the quick effect of the potion.

OOO

Severus grimaced the next day as noon rang on the old clock. So far, the day hardly turned in his favour. The seven year old put the green scarf around his neck. Late September was chilly, therefore Harry insisted for him to arrange his cloths for today according to the weather outside. Honestly, Severus saw no point in any of this. They were just flooing over to Andromeda Tonk's house.

The fifty year old woman had been told about his condition shortly after the werewolf accident. Without him having any say about it- Severus added grimly in his mind. She swore to keep it to herself. This was a consolation of sorts, Harry obviously trusted her completely. The little boy realized that by some strange balance of the universe, Lupin's child and Andromeda had become the emerald eyed wizard's family. This was not just a matter of House they belonged, because by the same principle Narcissa and by extension- even Draco could be included. No, this was different. A kind of close family that met few times a week, with the issue also that the eighteen year old had declared that he would do his best to raise Teddy too.

Anyway… Severus was not that excited for the trip- he was anxious to get it over with. His resolve to be good still held firmly- so he repeated like a prayer to just be polite, eat the meal, and wait until they'll be leaving. Simple right?

The child walked down the stairs, feeling an urge to skip every second step. He decided against the ridiculous idea. Severus had his only coat in hand as he looked for Harry. He found the emerald eyed wizard in the grand living room, rather unused by them over the past three weeks.

The moment Severus saw the eighteen year old he felt that Harry was troubled. The seven year old had already noticed at breakfast that the Boy-Who-Lived was in a fool mood. Now, to find the teen pacing back and forth on the expensive carpet was definitely not a good omen.

His instincts proved correct: Harry finally noticed him in the room, but rather than offer the child a smile in greeting- an action which Severus was starting to pleasantly get used to- the emerald eyed wizard rose his eyebrows at him critically.

''Why are you wearing Slytherine colors?'' Demanded Harry.

Severus stood still, unsure how to respond. He did not poses much people pleasing qualities nor ambitions. He felt offended by the question to some degree. Moreover, he did not appreciate the negative way in which his house had been voiced. Yet, he wished not to argue with the wizard, so the sarcastic come back on his tongue died before it had the chance to get out.

He was dressed nicely, with a long sleeved shirt and a cotton jumper. The boy simply liked the cloths, and before this moment, he had been silently rather content with his choice of wardrobe.

''Is it a problem?'' Severus asked with forced lack of interest.

Harry passed a hand through his hair. Severus finally noticed a letter in the emerald eyed wizard's hand. Before the child had time to contemplate of the letter's content to cause the eighteen year old to be in such a fool mood- Harry spoke again:

''No, not really. Just: when I told you not to wear just black I did not mean for you to wear just green.''

For a second, Severus regretted he had not worn _just black_ to spite the eighteen year old. The seven year old was not stupid, and he sensed clearly that Harry was taking out whatever stress he was under. Everyone had a right to have a bad day once in a while, yet being on the receiving end of such frustration was no fun.

Taking a long breath through his nose, Severus asked: ''When are we going to Mrs Tonks?''

''Ehm, we're leaving in half an hour, because I need to make few stops in the muggle world. Will get to her house at around three.'' Harry replied absent-mindly, far more occupied by the letter in his hand.

Feeling that his company was not appreciated, the seven year old silently made his way out of the room. There was a richly decorated mirror in the hallway, and the child wondered if he should actually change… No, no, no, he was not going to get influenced by eighteen year old's critique.

In a fool mood too, Severus exited the manor through the balcony in the dining room. He took the granite stairs down toward the garden. The seven year old walked on the green grass. Or, more precisely, what was left of it. The ground was covered randomly by patters of golden and red leaves which had already fallen down, together with a mosaic of the same Gryffindor colors with occasional green paint mixed within the dead nature.

Severus sighted, and walked toward a bench on the far edge of the field, before the wall of trees that gave access to the private forest. The seven year old sat put his coat on the mildly damp bench. He then sat on it, and watched the blue sky as cold wild brushed against his _Slytherine_ sweater.

The child waited, bored. He swung his legs in a rhythmic pattern. Suddenly, an owl came into view. Her long dark brown feathers were immediately recognized by the boy. Minevra's owl was coming closer and closer. With excitement to see what was in the letter, the boy stood up.

She landed on the bench ungracefully, losing its balance on the wood. The bird fell forward onto the damp glass with red leaves. The Little Potion Master immediately rushed toward the animal. Relief swung in his chest as he helped the conscious bird to stand up. He examined her quickly, however there was no wound or visible problem on the animal.

The owl gave him the letter, and the seven year old petted it's head gently in a way to thank it. The bird looked exhausted, maybe he could ask Harry to let her stay for the day, and he surely had to inform Minevra of it.

As the seven year old opened the bone colored envelope. He noticed with a grimace that he had knelled on the wet grass in his rush to help. Dark marks were on his trousers, and with a sore expression, he knew he had to change now regardless of anything.

The boy took the paper out of the enveloped, and opened it. His heart sped immediately when he noticed the unfamiliar hand writing.

 _I hope that you had rested well under whatever rock you hide yourself. Remember Traitor, that the Dark Mark is not something that you get rid of by doing good deeds. You will pay for your betrayal._

 _Believe me, you were better off dying._

The seven year old's breath accelerated. The letter fell out of his pale hands.

A shallow breathing made him snap back to the present. The owl was panting. It's form shaky. The bird fell on the ground without any force. Severus did not hesitate as he scooped the owl in his arms and run toward the glass doors. He banged the door on the adjacent wall. He run toward the kitchen as quickly as he could.

He deposited her on the wooden table. The bird was unconscious, while black liquid was leaking out of its beak. Severus understood immediately that it was poison. He had to get a wand!

''Harry!'' The child yelled on the top of his voice. ''Harry!''

When the response was not immediate, so the child sped down to the basement were his potion lab was located. He did not have the exact antidote, but he had made few potions that would do to buy then a significant amount of time.

He tripped twice on the stone stairs, but the vials were luckily intact.

In the Kitchen, he found Harry bending over the table. He run a head toward the two. The emerald eyed wizard had his wand in his hand, and he was whispering with an intense look on his face. Severus was almost at the table when the emerald eyed wizard caught his shoulder and pulled him away from the animal.

''No! I have potions-''

''She's dead.'' Harry breathed out. The dark liquid was by now dropping of the table, and Harry made a good job of pulling the boy away, and vanishing his jumper which had been tainted by the unknown dark mixture.

''You don't know what you are doing. Let me-'' the seven year old screamed again.

''Sev, Severus, we didn't have a chance to save her.''

''No-''

Harry didn't let him finish as he scooped him up and resolutely took him to their- the cozy sitting room. He sat the child on the sofa and with a wave of his hand started a fire.

''It's my fault-''

''Shhh-''

''No! They poisoned her because of me!'' Severus cried out.

Harry was about to replied, but his words died on his tongue. He looked confused, but at the same time he looked like he did believe the seven year old. This made angry tears leak out of his eyes.

A crack sounded to the side, and Severus jumped and turned to see Kreacher. The ugly creature bowed respectfully to his master before extending a wet letter.

''Kreacher found this in the garden Master.'' The elf announced.

The seven year old put his face in his hands as Harry silently read the parchment.


	14. Lips that say

"Ah, lips that say one thing, while the heart thinks another,"  
― Alexandre Dumas, _The Count of Monte Cristo_

 _Chapter Fourteen_

Harry sent him up to his room to clean up. The child did so, swallowing painfully at the memory of their argument as he looked at his dirty and completely green clothes. However, he could care less now about how he looked. Not after the poor owl's demise. The boy felt cold and quickly changed into black trousers and a green shirt. He knew the eighteen year old was calling Minerva and Kingsley to ask for their opinion about the matter, and Severus wanted to hear it. The Little Potions Master slowly put his feet down on the wooden stairs. They stayed silent, for which the seven year old thanked the heavens.

He knew he had far too many enemies. This was one of the reasons why he had been placed with the Bloody-Savior to start with; however, to have been targeted directly in his- Harry's- calm manor on the countryside, had deeply shaken the little boy. He associated this place with safety. Presently, Severus bit his inner cheek at the idea that his dream was shattered.

Severus passed the dreaded scene of the crime. The boy was relieved when he saw that Kreacher had made the kitchen clean once more. The seven year old approached the meeting room, from which echoed the low voices of the speakers around the walls. He could understand a little of the conversation, yet once he was close enough, the Little Potions Master couldn't help but hesitate to enter on the adults, feeling self-conscious on the maturity of both his body and mind, and therefore, he continued to stand by the door.

''I can't be sure when they had gotten their hands on my owl. Over a week ago she was late to deliver a letter by an hour, but it had not crossed my mind that she had been abducted during this time,'' The Headmistress said with a clearly upset tone.

''You should have informed me. This could have been avoided if I closed the wards completely,'' Harry sounded anxious, nervous and unhappy at the same time. A lump formed in the little's boy throat, wondering if what he knew now must have made the situation so worrisome.

''Let's calm down. The owl delivering the message had been impossible to track for some time now. Of what I know of your wards, Harry, we are not facing a risk of having this manor's location being discovered.'' Kingsley's low voice responded.

The seven year old exhaled in relief. Well, Potter was Potter, he was bound to get a bit over-melodramatic, so maybe there was-

''It could be more prudent to move Severus.'' the proposition was said quickly, and if the boy was holding an object, he would have dropped it unconsciously. Butterflies immediately started a war in his stomach. ''Your manor is connected by floo to Andromeda's house, which now became connected to Malfoy Manor. And we have no way of controlling who comes there.''

''I took precautions. No one but a person with Black blood can use the transport between Andromeda's and Malfoy Manor. Which only potentially gives access to Narcissa, Draco, and Andromeda herself. My spell will not allow a person to pass with a further connection than Teddy has to his grandmother. And, I cannot ask her to cut off her contact with the sister she was separated from for nearly thirty years, nor will I close off my own connection to her house.''

Ice cold flames burst out in the seven year old's chest. Severus listened to Kingsley's voice like a zombie. The current Minister informed Potter that the day of his entrance exam had been moved forward due to the lack of qualified Aurors. Furthermore, Shacklebolt announced indifferently that having more time on his hands would do the eighteen year some good. Soon, the ice-like feeling in his gut transformed to fury.

''I'll think about it, now we…'' Harry stated, the rest held no interest the child.

Severus marched down the illuminated corridors. His hands clenched into fists. He thought of a solution, but could not think passed the feeling of betrayal. Minevra had no right to suggest to take him away, when she was the one to force him under Potter's roof in the first place. Kingsley had not even seen him yet, what gave the man the right to make assumptions about what he could and could not handle? However, the worst betrayal came from Potter, who had not said no.

Tears started to form in the boy's eyes that he refused to let fall. Harry had promised. He had promised not to send him away, ever. Could that be changed? Of course it could, his young mind concluded quickly. How long did it take to pack a few bags anyway? If they truly desired it, the boy had no claim, no argument to counter their decision, other than to simply beg. It was not fair! It was his past hunting him down, and not the behaviour of the last month that was causing this situation.

The worst was the utter feeling of hopelessness. What could he do to make them change their mind? He had no worthy offer to make. In the back of his mind, the idea of producing potions for Harry to make a full profit from even came to mind, but that was useless. The question was about safety, not money, and he was a seven year old boy. He could not claim to be able to protect himself, the idea was ridiculous even to his ears, and if his presence was putting the safety of those around him in jeopardy, then Harry is likely to choose to send him away. Such people were Grander and Andromeda, his friends, the Wealseys… Teddy.

He had gotten attached. No, that was not it. Severus knew he had grown attached to Harry weeks ago. Trust was not it either. Indeed, he had made the stupidest mistake a Slytherin could ever fathom: he had grown hopeful of Harry's affection which would reciprocate his own. The hurt that burned through his veins was not the betrayal of trust. It was the realization that he was not that important to the emerald eyed wizard… while to him, the eighteen year old was the only person-alive that is- for whom he felt the most human feelings.

The child looked up as Harry walked out of the cozy chamber. The other two adults were nowhere to be seen, so the raven haired boy deduced that they had left. Harry offered him a smile, and the boy mastered all his Occlumency skills not to glare in return. The Savior did not even mention his conversation from moments ago, other than a quick reassurance not to worry as the manor was secure and that the owl's death was not his fault. Instead, Harry seemed preoccupied with going to Andromeda's house.

Severus sent the emerald eyed wizard a dirty look when he rolled his eyes at his choice of attire. The young man was insufferable. Why didn't he just tell him what to wear rather than criticize anything new he did? Was he supposed to become a mind-reader now?

Regardless, Severus let Harry put the glamours on him before swiftly marching out of the room. They took the floo to St. Mungos, where the chaos was so great that no one paid them attention anyway. Harry sneaked his hand to find the boy's own, but Severus pulled his wrist out of his grasp. He could follow, he was not some lost imbecile.

''It's far too crowded here, give me your hand please.'' Harry instructed.

''I won't get lost for Merlin's sake. Aren't you in a hurry?'' The boy challenged as he paused a few feet away from the teenager.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. His sudden silence and pointed look was growing on the seven year old's nerves. The boy ducked his head to the side, bemused by being treated this way. The eighteen year old wanted to prove a point, didn't he? He crossed his arms, unwilling to speak.

''You're really that stubborn not to apologize?'' The teenager questioned with an emotion edging by intrigue in his voice. Severus tensed, taken aback by the new development. When the boy forgot to respond, the emerald eyed wizard approached him before kneeling to his eye level and voiced quietly enough for only his ears to hear: ''Alright Sev, we can do this in two ways. Either, you can give me your hand and we will continue our trip together, or we'll go back home and you can spend the rest of the _day_ by my schedule.''

The wide black eyes shot back to meet the emerald gaze. Harry was overreacting! He did not do anything to deserve this. Couldn't he decide on anything that was going on in his life? Even such a little thing? Severus felt angry tears gather in his eyes. It was not fair!

Harry must have seen the humidity there for he broke the silence, ''Talk to me. What has upset you?''

''I did nothing wrong,'' the seven year old said with honest reproach. He did not feel like he deserved to be scolded at all, and he was growing rather embarrassed as people shot them looks as they passed.

''Sev, I am in a hurry,'' the eighteen year old confirmed his previous statement, ''You're being difficult and causing a scene in the middle of a street when our intention is to blend in with the crowd. Believe me, I am tempted to go back home and talk it through with you. Maybe it's about what happened earlier, and I repeat, it was not your fault and you are safe. But, I also would like to meet with her at a decent time, and have you meet her too. I need to buy something and then we're off to her house. So can you please quit your temper tantrum and obey?''

Just by the way the wizard spoke, it was clear he also meant to remind him that they were under the glamours. Harry looked like he was trying to hide it, but Severus heard the frustration in his voice… and may be even a little anger. The boy bit his lip, feeling his earlier fury transform to coldness. He couldn't bring himself to open his mouth. Harry extended a hand for him to grab, and the child did so with much hesitation. Harry offered him a smile, and he whispered in his ear as he stood up, ''I'm not angry, Sev. Relax.''

Yeah, for how long? The boy thought bitterly as the two marched. Severus held his head down, still ashamed of having Harry to be so short with him. Clearly, he wasn't the only one upset after what happened in the morning.

Of all places Severus thought Potter would take him to, a bookstore was far from the one. Harry finally let go of his hand inside, and the seven year old distanced himself from his guardian, yet rather than use the opportunity to study novels, he leaned against the wall. His mood had not improved from earlier.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a toy shop located across the street, and wanted to slap himself for being so childish. However, The Little Potions Master couldn't help but think how horrible this trip turned out to be for him. He was hungry, sad about the owl, and still hurt by Harry not refusing Minerva's and Kingsley's offers to take him away. But he didn't need Harry, so if Savior decided to get him packing, he'd be fine.

Whatever Harry bought, it was packaged by the time the seven year old looked up. Harry guided him out of the shop, and he saw the emerald eyed wizard also gaze at the toy store, however, his body language did not even show the tiniest will to pause there. Severus bit the inside of his cheek, knowing that the anger and hurt that were circling in his chest were better to stay there.

Of all the people to cross the street, it was his godson. Potter squeezed his hand slightly to remind him not to stare at the pale wizard. Draco was in a hood, yet even though the boy watched him briefly, it was clear the _adult_ Slytherin was having far from a good day, even if he walked the streets as a free man. Severus looked down, feeling conflicted.

OOO

This chapter was Betaed by chronos-girl


	15. Cause

"I've always had a weakness for lost causes once they're really lost."  
― Margaret Mitchell, _Gone with the Wind_

 _Chapter Fifteen_

Severus kept his eyes downcast. His eyelashes cast a long shadow upon his cheeks. Following the emerald eyed wizard, a hand in his, the Little Potion Master gave a quiet involuntary sight of discontent. The damp ground was not much of a view, yet he couldn't be bothered to be interested in the enchanted part of London.

''Thirsty?''

Startled dark eyes snapped upward. He observed the eighteen year old with a poker face as the older wizard gestured toward a juice-shop in the corner of the street. The seven year old send Harry a calculating look, as if deciding upon an ulterior motive, before politely accepting.

Soon the two were again on their way, walking slowly below the greying sky. Harry gave an impression of a man about to make a confession. Yet, he appeared unable to put the words together. In return, the boy measured his every move, neither encouraging nor discouraging the young man from deciding on what to communicate.

''It's good?''

Small talk, then. The little wizard nodded approvingly toward his mix-fruit drink. Harry accepted that as an answer, dancing awkwardly with his fingers on the mysterious package in his hands. The boy raised an eyebrow at that. However, the soon-to-be cadet-Auror was long lost in his own thoughts to notice.

''Aren't we in a hurry?''

''We still have few minutes to spare.'' The teenager announced quickly, a hand passing though his hair anxiously- which was never a good sign. It signified the Boy-Who-Lived felt rightfully guilty about a matter. ''Look, Sev-''

''-And you think _this_ is the best place to tell whatever you are chocking over?'' The child broke in, a venom he was not aware he felt entered into his voice. He looked toward the side quickly, thinking his comment had been out of line.

A large family sat close by. Each kid respect-less and overly active around the table- showing absolutely no humility as they yelled in reply at one another. One attempted to sneak out of her seat, in order to continue to play outside of the parents exasperated gazes. Two other paid little thought toward managing their meals correctly. By the time a French-fry started to fly between the two boys, Severus felt ready to turn his gaze away from the food-disaster. Dear, if he ever _dared_ to act in a similar way, he would _die_ of embarrassment.

Redirecting his gaze toward the Famous Hero, he actually wondered upon the teen's reaction. However, if, as he had heard, Harry was considering sending him away, then he did not feel ready to test such an experiment. Meanwhile, the Gryffindor seemed still pensively thinking through the drama of earlier. He did not look particularly mad about being criticised by a seven year old. He did however look deeply troubled.

The idea to confront the wizard was on the tip of his tongue. He needed to know what was going on. Yet, he did not want to know, fearing the answers he might be given. Besides, Harry will not be happy if he discover his charge had taken a habit to eavesdrop.

Changing tactics, he sped up their march, causing the teenager to be unable to see his expression: ''Did you like when information was kept from you?''

''Not particularly.'' Harry admitted. His long steps catching up with the child in no time. An awkward grimace graced the older wizard's face, before he offered a side-ways smile. ''Its not that bad.''

Despite the words, Harry's hands tightened just a fraction over the package he held. Severus almost rolled his eyes at the poor theatrics. Almost. ''You haven't convinced me.''

''Fair enough.'' The eighteen year old amended, pulling the boy more to the right as a construction grew passed on the other side- hardly minding not to hurt others with the blocks they levitated. Harry directed them into a larger square. ''I promise I'll explain at Andro-.''

The emerald gaze widened, while the Little Potion Master gave a scandalized glare. That was a big slip, considering their cover. The boy quickly analysed his surroundings, failing to see anything suspicious. Harry did his own check too. The wizard offered a sheepish smile of apology, to which the seven year old did roll his eyes. The hypocrite! His cheeks colour at the unfairness of it all. If he got scolded sternly for the smallest of incidents, how come Potter was allowed to break his own rules freely!

Still fuming, Severus could see they were slowly approaching the floo-network. It was considered of the hypocrite. Side-long apparition tended to go wrong, if the individual had had not enough practice. Despite the Hero's accomplishments, the little boy was sceptic of the raven haired man's skills. He almost commented on the thought, knowing it would offend the teenager at least a bit. However, he didn't have the time.

An explosion echoed from the opposite edge of the square. There was an audible crack, as if something fell spontaneously from a significant height. Strangely, he saw nothing to confirm this sound.

The crowd, to the pair's misfortune, started to rush in their direction. The memories of the war were still fresher than to be expected. Severus could not locate however the source of the sudden chaos. Nevertheless, a completely different sight alarmed the child, as he noticed Harry was about to take his wand out.

''No!'' The seven year old hissed, pushing the young man's palm back into his pocket.

''What? Why? I've got to-''

''If the Death Eaters are behind this, you will blow our cover!'' _His cover._ He whispered hurriedly, the juice bought earlier long forgotten on the floor as he attempted to pull the stubborn teenager with a hero complex to follow the crowd. ''You can't save everyone. Look'' Severus forcefully pointed toward the white speeding smoke that arrived out of nowhere. ''The Aurors are already on it. There is nothing for you to do here.''

Harry did not like that logic at all- that was clear from the grimace with which he watched whatever was in the distance. Sadly, the former Death Eater was currently not tall enough to share the perspective. The young man bit the inside of his cheek, before putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, covering him with his own cloak in the process. ''Let's go.''

Huddled, the pair made their way out of the square. People were panicking, which only stopped the former spy in gathering information. Nevertheless, the agitated mob did increase their chances of getting out of this incident unnoticed. Escape did not sit well with Harry, though. After a year of intense hiding, he had come to loath the need to pass by crime without acting.

Severus had to acknowledge, Potter had proven to stick truly to his commitment of protecting him. The child was uneasy at the situation, disliking that his frie- guardian had been put at an ultimatum. He appreciated deeply the result. Even if Harry's initial response had been to run in to help- he had stayed. It was more than the boy had hoped for.

The Hero kept a protective grip around his shoulders. Under the cover of some lousy commercials, they entered into a narrow passage. The two hid in the cold darkness. Wizards and witches, old and some distressfully young, passed in quick succession, hoping to get the furthest away from the explosion.

They didn't have to wait long to spot few suspicious figures. The gang was spread throughout the crowd. Wands in their hands, the bounty seekers scanned the people around in a calculating manner. Their steps were too slow, showing none of the concern expected. Their eyes focused on the hunt, if not for occasions where they made eye contact with each other in a silent question. Thanks this thoughtlessness, Severus counted at least four of them.

Harry edged closer out of the shadows, before the child pushed him firmly back. Obviously, the eighteen year old could overpower the boy's attempts with ease- however, he let himself be guided back into their cover. Though, the eighteen year old did send his charge a small frown. ''And here I thought the best sort of defence was offence.''

''Know what you do. Not, do what you know.'' Hiss the former Potion Professor.

''Thanks for the tip. I'll pass it along.'' Harry took a long breath. He took out his wand, narrowing his gaze as he examined more carefully the passage they entered. ''Do you think they really figured it out?''

''I am not entirely sure if they are directly after me.'' The seven year old whispered, keeping an unblinking concentration upon the gang. He gripped Harry's cloak tightly as he pushed himself further into the shadows. ''Unless one of your friends betrayed my secret, it's awfully unlikely they found a different way to obtain information of my current condition. I think they are after you.''

The young man in question snored at the information. Severus bit his lip. Apparation was a likely solution. However, if these man were truly after Potter, it was more than foolish to disappear as if guilty. They would know then what Harry's glamour looked like. The information that a child had been with him would either play in their favour, as to dismiss them, or the opposite- the hunters may start to dig far enough to put the clues together about _him_. ''They will assume they have one shot at something of this type. There is no room for mistakes in their situation. They won't truly attack until they are certain.''

The teen nodded. ''So we have to confuse them.''

''We have to deceive them.''

Harry offered an amused smile in reply, though seriousness was echoing from him. ''That, I can do.''

Severus was far from impressed. ''Indeed. Your plans are infamous for all the wrong reasons.''

A second explosion made the two flinch simultaneously. Whatever it was, the noise came close to where they were. From the side they saw the barely calming mob once again make a run for it. This time however, people ran back toward the square.

Someone was trying to trap them.

While the boy was still in shock, the older wizard already had him in his arms. As an afterthought, Severus excused himself on that due to his slower de-aged mind. The stubborn Potter exited their little hiding place, blending in as he joined people in their run.

The former Death Eater realized quickly a surprising advantage of this undignified position: he could look behind without it seeming odd. The seven year old scanned the crowed. The gang in question had not laid their eyes on them, thanks to the distraction. Hurriedly, the child examined their appearances. He took extra care to have a clear view on their arms.

''I do not think we are dealing with Death Eaters.'' Severus whispered in the older wizard's ear. His own heart pounding at the news. ''It's too risky.''

He did not understand what Potter found funny about his behaviour, yet there was an obvious undertone amusement as he spoke: ''A third party? Perhaps, I should not be surprised. How many enemies do you have exactly.''

''Other than my former students?'' Snapped back the boy with a hurt glare.

They had finally exited the square. Aurors were guiding the folk in different directions to disperse. The gang had long ago entered to random alleys in order to leave the crime scene. Some wizards and witches Harry clearly knew were on duty. The Hero of the Wizard World guiltily scanned them all for any injuries. Potter really did have a problem by taking all the grievances on his shoulders. Secretly biting his lower lip, the child hoped Harry would not blame him for being unable to join the action.

Much like everyone else, the two were slowly evacuated out via the floo network in masses. Using the opportunity, Harry appareated once the floo had almost started to work on them.

Severus pressed his face into Harry's shoulder. Children were prone to take apparition worse than adults. He loathed that it was true in his case too. However, he preferred to blame it on his guardian's lack of skill. The raven haired boy felt a hand slowly rubbing circles on his back. Surprisingly, the comfort helped to reduce the nausea that had been turning his stomach around. Once the ache eased, Severus squeezed his guardian one last time before gesturing to be put down.

Finally on his own feet, the boy curiously looked to where he was now, only to find cars passing by him on a busy road. A cloudy sky gave the scene a hurried edge. Silently taking Harry's hand, the child walk obediently after the older wizard.

''Are you certain we had not been followed?''

''Yes, sir.'' Teased the emerald eyed wizard. Severus snored at the title, grimly realizing the irony.

Feeling reassured nevertheless, the boy finally felt at freedom of sharing his deductions. The distressed looks of the magical fork were still swimming in his mind- much like the individuals who had shown clear signs of being part of the earlier ploy. He searched for Harry's gaze before he started.

''Earlier, I was alluding to bounty collectors. More or less direct criminals from poorer regions. I know the Death Eaters that are still out there. And, I'm taking an educated guess they wouldn't risk a life time in Azkaban out of revenge.'' Sev took a deep breath, hoping all those conclusions had not sounded a little too certain. He truly did not have any way to confirm his hypothesis, it was all only logical to him. ''They are hidden, much like I am. At friends. Muggle world. Forgotten rooms at their properties. They are divided as much as possible. Anything done would be done through oblivious employees.''

Harry raised a surprised eyebrow at him, his expression otherwise unreadable. ''Great. But, how did they know where to look?''

A good question. The former spy had few theories already. The Weasley's, especially Harry's best friend or the ginger love interest would be the most logical people to suspect. He kept a close contact with them. They however did have a good track record. This was unfavourable to his theory. Hermione Granger? She knew the most. Especially, she knew about the de-aging. However, Severus doubted she would be careless. Though, everyone made mistakes sooner or later. His vulnerable state was a proof of that.

The seven year old felt however, the reason did not rest with the older wizard's friends. It was a gut feeling- of sort. Those had earned him his life on far too many occasions to name- he would not dare to discredit it completely. Yet, who did that leave?

The answer came quietly. It almost was directed by Harry's glare in a particular manner. Severus had seen this expression repeatedly at Hogwarts. Therefore, he was able to guess who the frown was directed upon.

''Don't be so quick to put blame on Draco.''

''I didn't say anything.''

''You didn't have to.'' The idea was solid, even if it made no sense from the young Malfoy's position. The former professor refused to believe it. Draco had been given a pardon. He wouldn't dare mess it up. Severus chose to assume that as he continued their shushed conversation. ''I'm not saying it's a coincidence. However, poly juice potion is not that difficult to brew, is it?''

''He could have overheard I will pick up this today, Severus.'' Harry gestured to the package meaningfully. Indeed. Andromeda then had known about their outgoing. Perhaps, the mysterious object he had been failed to be informed upon was even for her? Of what he heard of the two sisters, they chatted frequently these days. Narcissa seemed to have earned a certain level of trust somehow from even the Boy-Who-Lived. Obviously, her son did not. It was an entirely possible theory that Draco had helped to arrange this attack.

Nevertheless, the blond lacked a serious motive to commit such an act. He had enough money not to be bought. He should have known better than to submit if threatened- his position with Harry Potter as his cousin's Godfather was too good to waste. Even if it was less then cold.

Could Lucius had been involved? Even used his son or his wife? Sev dared to believe this to be false. Not because of the old blond had come to accept the resolution of the war, but because of what was left after it. The eldest Malfoy had _many_ faults, but to destroy the slowly growing peace in his family without any hope for a better future was too much. Once again, the attack seemed to have been directed at Harry Potter. There was no money to gain, prestige to achieve or connection to be made through his capture or death. At least, nothing Snape could think of that Lucius would care for.

All of this was illogical- which meant there had to be a third player. Someone who was unknowingly close to one of Harry's friends, waiting to be fed any minor piece of information.

Severus had the feeling his companion's line of thoughts had failed to come to this conclusion. The seven year old knew the older wizard well enough now to figure out his moods- and those did not sound promising for Draco, not at all.

''Innocent until proven guilty. You should have learned that by now.'' Severus sped up, in order to block Potter's path. The emerald eyed wizard send him a peculiar look at the action. ''You said, that you learned not to jump to conclusions.''

Harry sighted, a hand passing through his hair unconsciously. ''Alright, alright. I offer him the benefit of a doubt. Happy?''

 _Hardly_ , thought the boy. ''For now.'' He was not foolish. Small steps. Those usually accomplished more than huge risk-full leaps.

Andromeda's house was located in a modest muggle neighbourhood. She owned a medium size garden. Boring brick walls. Nothing merely comparable to the Grand Potter Mason, nor even the House of Blacks her maiden name indicated.

Severus approached the wooden entrance with Harry. By the fence, an enraged dog begun hollowing and growing at them after it took just a sniff of the air around them. The furious boxer kept on attacking the obstacle, as if it hoped to break the metal barrier and fight with them. Disturbing, indeed. The boy kept a soft snarl on his face as he decided he immediately disliked the entire area.

''Strange. I have never seen her go this wild.''

''Must be because of me, then.''

Without intending to, his tone had been defensive. He barely caught the sight of Harry rolling his eyes on him. A bad sort of warmth spread upon his cheeks. Severus crossed his arms, actually wanting for the witch to open the damned doors.


	16. Taken

"Be yourself; everyone else is already taken."  
― Oscar Wilde

 _Chapter Sixteen_

An infant's displeased cry echoed behind the door. A moment later Mrs Tonks stood with her grandson balancing on her hip. She urged them inside. She had similar facial characteristics to her daughter. Yet, the woman lacked the enthusiasm which had vibrated from the latter's changing eyes. Even her kind smile bore the shadows of a still broken heart.

Potter had stepped in first. He greeted the lady by a kiss on a cheek- as family would. The toothless infant gave a squeal of laugher as he was bounced lightly by the emerald eyed wizard. Once the little greeting ended, the baby rested its head on the teen's shoulder- as if attempting to hug his Godfather back.

He had never really bonded with Lupin's child. Whenever the baby was at the Manor, the seven-year-old went out of his way to be as far away from the little wolf as possible. Honestly, who could blame him? Little children were nothing enjoyable. They screamed for the smallest of reasons, needed to be fed way too often and required everyone's undivided attention. With the nuisance at home, everything was about the baby. Therefore, Severus had decided from the beginning, that he would stay clear of the mess for the sake of his poor nerves.

Now, however, it payed back in the form that the infant did not even spare him a glance. Oddly enough, Severus was disappointed that his presence served so little interest. Perhaps, his own aversion to Teddy originated from the strained relationship he had with Lupin. Regardless, the seven year old could not supress the bubble of rejection that swam in his chest.

A second challenge of the afternoon was to keep cordial relationships with Mrs Tonks. She was polite and gave him friendly enough smiles. Yet, it was apparent she was testing the waters of what was considered condensing and what was not. She shifted between talking to him like he was still an adult and offering compassion one would expect toward a child. Nevertheless, she had welcomed him warmly, like one would a close family friend.

There was an edge in her mannerisms, tone, and language that even after all these years betrayed her true origins. The slight Slytherine note to her every word brought however a comforting feeling. In a different way than Molly Weasley- less loud and with more concertation on listening, Andromeda carried a grandmotherly aura.

Not to be a bother, the boy sat himself quietly in the corner of the room. Harry fell into an eager conversation with the lady, which she lively participated in. The topics jumped from one update to the next, until finally, Harry slowly ended up sharing the incident in the market.

The Boy-Who-Lived shared his sketchy hypothesise of whom was the guilty. By the end, Andromeda held a troubled expression. Severus empathised with her unwillingness to believe the accusation.

''You are aware of the weight _your_ accusation carries?''

Teddy played curiously with the buttons on the teenager's shirt. Harry bounced the infant softly, trying to sneak a spoon of mashed apple in the baby's mouth. They had eaten the starter already. With the main meal on the table, Potter seemed to choose his words carefully.

''I doubt I was the only person who had recognized him.''

How simple did he make it? His days as a spy would have ended before they even started if he ever dared to jump to conclusions with Harry's vigour. It was distasteful.

''The investigators will hardly attempt to be open minded. I've got the experience to know this.'' The boy had not been able to contain his frustration as he spoke up. It was one of the first serious issues he had voiced his opinion upon: ''Your explanations are lousy. If you have the wish to accuse a Malfoy, I'd rather you accuse Lucius.''

''I don't want revenge. On anyone. But we need to catch the remaining Death-Eaters, and as you pointed out before, they must have connections to evade for months.''

The jab was so clear that it infuriated the boy. His words used against him? He sneered across the table: ''Or they are on the other side of the world.''

''Point taken. Then who had arranged the attack earlier?''

''Potentially everyone.''

''Harry is correct.'' Andromeda broke their heated exchange of words. She eyed the two of them with a knowing, if not even reprimanding look. ''Regardless of the motive, Draco's untimely presence has to be explained as soon as possible.''

''I do not argue against the idea. Simply his methods are worth of re-evaluation.''

''My methods?''

''You want to bring Aurors into this. Admit it.''

It was so well hidden, nevertheless, he could pick up the disdain when Potter mentioned his old school enemy. Was such rivalry so petty? It did seem so. Judging by the silent look she gave Harry, Andromeda had heard it too, yet said nothing to it. Severus doubted the Boy-Who-Lived would ever admit he held obvious prejudice.

''Severus. Let's not jump to conclusions.'' Called Mrs Tonks. She said so softly, catching his attention perfectly. Her expression was not one of reproach, but of understanding. When Harry's attention was momentarily caught by Teddy, she nodded reassuringly, before giving him a suspiciously mischievous look.

Having occupied the infant's attention with a different toy, the teenager entered back to the conversation: ''No, I do not, actually. At least for now. I was wondering, what you both would say if we questioned M-Draco before anyone. Just to get an idea about the situation.''

If Draco was implicated willingly into this mess, then perhaps this resolution would have to be changed. However, that was a problem for another day. For now, Severus felt a pleasant kinship with Mrs Tonks. Potter turned out not to be a complete fool, because he rolled his eyes when he saw their satisfied smiles. The teenager said nothing to it though.

After the meal, Andromeda took Teddy to the adjacent room for a nap. The little wizard followed his guardian, as the latter started to clean. Not to be rude, Severus offered his help. The teenager gave him a mixed look. For some reason, he seemed reserved to have the child work with him.

''Take it easy.''

Severus had nodded. He made the effort to tip toe so as to make the least noise possible- he did not want to disturb the infant's bedtime. He knew well, from his time with Potter, that Lupin's offspring could be a real monster if he woke up grumpy. Nevertheless, small limbs with poor motor skills were a larger obstacle than he had anticipated. It earned him to be shushed more than once.

On the last time, however, it ended with a cup in pieces on the floor.

Harry was currently out of the room, waiting for him to bring the last items to wash. The seven year old quickly bend down to pick up the sharp little objects. Andromeda, who had obviously heard the crash, being just a room away, came to check. She held the re-awaken baby in her arms.

Quickly, the little wizard apologized. He hoped no-one would be crossed with him for the accident, however his stomach felt uncomfortably heavy as Mrs Tonks came closer.

''Are you alright?'' The grandmother questioned. Teddy fussed in her arms, however Mrs Tonks rocked him absent-mindly as her attention was focused on him.

''I am sorry. I'll just gather the pieces-''

''There's no need for that. Don't worry.'' It did not stop the boy from biting the inside of his cheek. ''You should have seen my daughter. She was less then brilliant at balance.'' There was some humor in the words. Her expression eased his nervousness.

''I'm sorry about Nymphadora. She was a brilliant witch.'' It was far from fair that the Auror was gone, when she had her family to return to. The turquoise werewolf might be a grumpy pain at the moment, and have people who loved him unconditionally, but that did not prevent Severus to feel sorry for Teddy. He would never ever know her.

Andromeda Tonks- how had that woman… well, she at least had Teddy and Harry and her friends left. Narcissa too.

''Thank you, Severus.'' Replied the woman quietly, a sad smile on her lips.

Andromeda balanced the baby in one arm as she took out her wand and repaired the cup. Unhappy with the new position, Teddy pouted heavily and started to sob. The grandmother gently cuddle him.

''I'll go put this little one to bed, and then we will talk more.'' She reassured him. Severus nodded back, thanking her once again for her help.

Holding the cup tightly, Sev rushed back to the kitchen. Though, he watched his step this time. He immediately earned himself Harry's attention as he stepped inside the room.

''Everything's alright?''

''I-uhm…'' The seven year old hesitated, biting the inside of his cheek. Should he mention what had just occurred? Well, it would gain him nothing if Harry found out later on his own. ''I accidently let the cup fall on the floor, and it broke-'' The teenagers eyes opened wider. However, Sev spoke before he could be interrupted. ''But it is fine now. Andromeda fixed it. She didn't take offence.''

''Good. You didn't cut yourself or anything?''

Who the hell did Potter take him for? His cheeks warmed up in anger. With a cold edge in his voice, Severus replied: ''I'm not a real child.''

Harry did not even take notice. A dismissing nod was all he got in return. The young man started to babble about some pointless subject, turning the conversation around. However, Severus did not accept the omission this time.

Courage building in his chest, the former potion master took a step closer. He crossed his arms, a familiar sneer present upon his young features. That finally caught the teenagers' attention. Dropping his voice, the raven haired boy spoke:

''I am not though. I have experience and knowledge above any child. Therefore, stop treating me like that.''

Visibly taken aback by the emotion on his speech, Harry raised his eyebrows high. Good. Severus felt both satisfaction and frustration that the famous Hero had been caught by surprise. ''Like what?''

''Like my opinion does not matter! Like everyone knows better than me.''

A sudden cry echoed throughout the previously silent house. Immediately, Severus realized he had practically shouted out his reply. That was not planned. Potter's attitude had made him loose control of his own. However, in the end, he had been the one to wake the baby.

His arms dropped to his sides, knowing the fault was on him, regardless if he was still capable to raise good arguments in this discussion.

With clenched fists, the boy wished, almost desperately, for this day to finally come to an end. Luck was not on his side. He should probably just keep quiet, at least in this way he would not get more on everyone's bad side than he already had.

''Go ahead. Scold me for raising my voice and waking your precious Godson.'' He had not been able to hide the resentment in his whisper. But it was true. He did not let Potter even start, because he walked out of the room.

Severus sat down at the dining table once again, gathering the last items he had yet to take to the kitchen. His fingers shook slightly from emotion. Picking up a fight with Potter had been childish. And rude too, considering he was in Andromeda's home of all places. She had not come to check on their argument though, probably deciding whatever had happened it was between them.

Turning around to get the last of silverwares, he noticed Potter had followed him to the door and had been watching him silently. His eyes were unreadable. The eighteen year old motioned for him to come closer. Severus did with dropped shoulders. He did not even meet the emerald gaze as the teenager kneeled down to be on his eyes level.

''How about we go talk on the veranda?''

''Now?''

''Now. No scolding, I promise.''

The boy was a little reassured by that. He dearly hoped Harry's patience with him so far would dictate the upcoming talk. On another hand, Andromeda was just few walls away. The boy could not make up his mind if he considered the notion more embarrassing or reassuring.

It was true children were initially selfish. He selfishly wished this was not going to be a difficult conversation. Self-consciously, he put his hands in his pockets and straighten his back, before following Potter.

While putting his coat on, the little wizard jammed the zipper the wrong way. His attempts to pull it up and down in order to unlock it failed. By now the boy seriously considered if he had not been jinxed. The timing left much to be desired, considering he had just demanded to be treated like an equal. He twisted his foot awkwardly. Un-wishfully, he was forced to admit he needed help.

He tried to get away with leaving the coat open, but of course the overprotective teenager would have none of it. The air outside was perhaps not one of the warmest, however the Little Potion Master argued silently that he would have survived without the intervention. He had still thanked the young man, quietly happy that he had Harry to watch out for him.

With that thought, the boy's mood fell once again. The threat of whoever was after them hung like a verdict to be cast by a supreme judge. He could not be certain if he would be allowed to continue to lean for support from the emerald eyed wizard. The prospect of loneliness, after being able to taste what attachment felt like once again, was a miserable future to look forward to.

He felt a hand gently resting upon his shoulder once they were outside. The famous wizard guided them toward a bench at the end of the modest garden. He turned his body to the child, his eyebrows put thoughtfully down.

''Severus, I know today has been rather tense.'' The young man stated slowly. ''I see also that perhaps, I did not react to all of it in the best way, especially when you are concerned. I was focused far more on my own agenda than how upset you were. Without meaning to, I ended up slightly… ignorant toward your feelings.''

The wind danced around them while Potter fell silent. He did not look finished. He was merely letting himself time to considerate his next words: ''And, we never really talked about Teddy either-''

''It's not about Teddy. I'm not jealous of him.'' broke in the child. He was not comfortable with where this conversation seemed to be going. What he was or wasn't allowed to feel would not be the point. Therefore, the former spy swiftly changed the subject.

''I know you keep tons of information from me. You cannot lie to me and then expect me to trust you. It just does not work that way.''

''I am not- I- Forgive me Severus, but I am lost about what you are talking about.''

''I know you are thinking of sending me away. I eavesdroped on your conversation with Minevra this morning. You cannot just omit to say anything and then go pick up books with me and have dinners with your friends! It's not fair to me. It is lying.'' Finished the boy softly.

He sensed Harry had become very still. Then, the teenager exhaled the cold evening air spontaneously.

''I should have thought of that. It explains why you were so angry with me.'' He muttered something more, it almost sounded like the teen was calling himself an 'idiot'. Yet, Severus shook his head in disagreement.

''I know the best solution would be to separate. We would lower the risk of them finding us. It is the best solution for everyone in this situation.''

The raven haired boy crossed his arms, breaking his eye contact with Harry. ''I am angry at myself. Rather than do what is best, I'm being selfish, because… I-I would like- I want to stay with you- despite it all.''

Of course, Harry Potter would not let him do the right thing and take the blame on himself. The young man gazed at him with worry, not that Severus knew where that came from. They were still to come to some sort of conclusion. The way his fists had tightened and how his chest felt painful indicated clearly that a quicker reply would be better than drawing his uncertainty out. He simply needed to know. Truth could not be worse.

''I can see why this really scared you. I would be scared too if I was in your situation. I know you had grown comfortable with me. When all of the sudden, there is the possibility of your safe space to be taken away, it became nothing less than horrifying.'' The Little Potion Master shuggered his shoulders. His face was painted by a frown. Harry asked him to look him in the eye. Nevertheless, the request was difficult to comply with. ''You were afraid to confront me about this, because suddenly I became the problem, and there was no-one else around you could tell how much this situation upset you.''

The teenager put himself again on the child's eyelevel, so to not talk down to him. He gathered the tiny hands in his own, squeezing them reassuringly.

''Severus, no-one will toss you around like a bag of potatoes. I would never hurt you in such way.''

And there it was. Such perfect honesty that it seemed foolish to disbelief. Yet, a moisture gather around his eyes as he sourly pushed the promise away.

''Minevra convinced you to take me in. She can convince you to give me up.''

''I volunteered-''

''But it wasn't your idea, was it?''

''Should it ever come to it that you'll have to quit my manor, which I highly doubt, I will not abandon you. On this, I swear to you.''

It was the promise of involvement and interest. This was the promise he had unconsciously longed for. Lily, to his own fault, had left when he had made one too many mistakes. Dumbeldore had used him in the worst way possible to fill his supreme agenda. His own parents had left him hanging without care when he was still a child.

He knew abonnement. And he feared it now. Harry had crept inside his heart. He had let the brat the power to hurt him. So many had before, both for reasons that were in and out of his control. Deep down, he waited, for Harry to simply follow the pattern and leave him for something that was considered more important. He was the one who choose others. Yet, he never had anyone to choose him.

Lily had once given him hope he could be chosen. Despite his better judgement, Harry made him feel a similar sort of feeling. He circled Harry's neck with his arms. The older wizard welcomed the affection.

''I am sorry Severus. There might be a thing, or two, I left out. I hoped I could get away with it without worrying you.''

''Of course you would _try to get away with it_ about something.'' Rebuked the former professor in a hoarse voice. The effect was ruined however by him currently trying to get his wits together while clinching to the young man. '' 'promise you will keep me filled in from now?''

''I do. I should have been honest with you, rather than act overprotective. It did neither of us any good. I get that now. Can you forgive me?''

The child nodded affirmatively. Settled there in the backyard, the little wizard rested his head on Harry's arm. He felt soothing fingers pass through his hair, and a soft mutter that he should get a haircut…

Sometime later, Sev had finally calmed down enough for his voice not to sound like a duck. The cold autumn wind swang around the garden, messing up the previously arranged leaves. The awful dog still barked, but finally, even it had grown cold and wondered off. As he replayed the conversation they just had in wonder, there was one revelation on his part he felt the need to question.

''Am I in trouble for eavesdropping?''

''I'm not that strict, am I?'' replied the adult brat, giving his former professor a cheeky smile.

''You did ban me from potions for two weeks.'' Reproached the raven haired boy.

''How cruel of me. But wait, wasn't that for lying for two weeks about almost everything that happened when I was not in the room, repeatedly brewing when I was away -''

''Alright, I get the picture.'' he stopped the list quickly, knowing he was being lightly teased.

However, the teenager did not let him off the hook, as he smiled with amused eyes: ''And it wasn't even two weeks.''

Crossing his arms, little Slytherine regarded the other wizard calculatingly: ''You must at least minimally like to boss me around. No-one can be that forgiving.''

''Of course I like to boss you around. I cringe to think about all the sleep and meals you would have missed if I did not tear you away from whatever has caught your curiosity at the moment. You sure a passionate when you want to be.''

Severus mock glared at that, realizing but not admitting the truth in those words. However, that was the de-aging part. Surely, as an adult, he had taken perfect care of himself… most of the time… The boy shook his head, not in the mood to analyse himself of all people. He gave Harry an innocently curious look.

''So you are not crossed at the eavesdropping? Even if it theoretically could have happened more than once?''

That did earn a chuckle from the young man, breaking the last of tensions present: ''I am more than aware I have a very skilled spy at home. You are still Severus Snape, the wizard who tricked the monstrous Dark Lord for years, and scared every single first year he ever taught. Just, one third the height and one sixth the age.''

There was no true warning in the words. However, the fact that Potter would rather not have a person without bat ears at home went without mentioning. He appreciated that he had been pardoned without a fuss for it. Probably, the rather terrible day the two had earlier had influenced the decision. Though it cost him some serious consideration, the Little Potion Master made his own vow to _try_ not to use those skills… consciously.

There was also another lesson to take from Harry's observation. An aspect of the situation the boy had fought against. Few hours ago it seemed unthinkable for him to even admit it. Yet, he finally came to accept a certain truth about himself:

''I'm a child.''

Harry squeezed his shoulder, with an unreadable smile on his lips: ''Yes, a terrifically skilled and bright child, but still just a child.''

How simple. And true. It seemed rather childish now: the extent to which he fought with himself against the very idea. His original childhood had been terrible, and he would have never imagined he might even slightly like the experience. Once had been enough. There were so many downsides to being so young: people did not treat you seriously, you were meant to obey, your independence had restriction and you were constantly told what to do. That is how he remembered it.

Nevertheless, he had been lucky enough this time, to gain something he had missed at Hogwarts.

''You want to know what you and Teddy both have in common?''

He suspiciously looked at the teenager. His slip of words came back to haunt and embarrass him. He raised his chin higher- as much as it was possible while still cuddling to the young man.

''Do tell.''

''Both of you are precious.''

He was speechless. It took him seconds, or may be longer, to recover from the impact those words had made.

''Thank you, Harry.''


End file.
